


Going Down to SCP (gonna have myself a time)

by FluffyBunnyWorks



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, The title for this sucks ass, im not going to explain the scps that much, south park characters are in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBunnyWorks/pseuds/FluffyBunnyWorks
Summary: Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Eric decide to have a sleep over at Stan's house. Eric tells scary stories of a place that houses terrifying monsters to keep the public population safe. The rest of the boys think this claim is bullshit, but Eric insists theres one in the woods surrounding South Park, and so the boys go hunting for it.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Scary Story Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for fun because I thought the idea of crossing over these two fandoms would be a fun idea. I hope you don't mind Kyman shipping, because it's going to be implied that they're together. I'll keep this PG though, except for the gore of course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric all have a sleepover at Stan's. There, Eric starts to ramble on about the fabled "facility" in South Park's woods.

The boys of South Park were in their eleventh year of high school. This didn't stop them from having sleepovers though. Most of the time the sleepover would be at Eric's house, since they could get away with the most there. Which usually meant they could get whatever snacks they craved and watch erotic films. Though today however, as the boys were discussing their plans for sleepovers during lunch at school, they felt going to Stan's house seemed necessary. 

It was a Friday, and right before spring break, so they could stay the whole time at Stan's place if they wanted to. 

"What are we even going to do at my house? Eric's mom makes the best food, we should just go there." Stan said, looking at his four friends. 

"Well, you have more games at your house." Kenny smiled at Stan. They all knew Kenny liked playing on Stan's old consoles, since Kenny didn't have any of his own. 

"Yeah, plus, Eric wants to ramble about his theories again. His mom tells him he's crazy for believing them. At your house, he probably wont get judged." Stan thought about it for a moment, then agreed with Kyle. 

"You're right, Kyle. Cartman is crazy." Eric fumed, glaring a hole in Stan's face. 

"Shut the fuck up, you hippie dick! I'm telling you, there really is a place that holds strange anomalies!" Eric was practically shaking with his tone of voice. Kyle scoffed, poking his food with his fork. "Yeah, just like the jewbacabra. You're full of shit Eric, you're just trying to scare us." The three boys laughed except for Eric. He scowled at Kyle. 

"It was a joke at first until I was left outside in a rabbit suit covered in blood!" Kyle nodded in agreement with Eric. 

"Yeah. And I saved you from that. You're lucky I did." Eric rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. The conversation switched back to something normal. It was agreed that the sleepover would indeed happen and Stan's house. 

* * *

The bell for their final period had rung, and the boys met outside the school gates. Stan had his license, so he'd be driving them to his house. They all got into the car after shedding their backpacks into the trunk. Kyle and Eric were in the back, Kenny in the passenger seat and Stan of course at the drivers seat. 

"Are we getting food before we go?" Eric whined. Stan looked at him through the rear view mirror as they backed out of the schools student parking. "I guess. What do you wanna get? KFC?" 

"Duh, the fuck. You don't even need me to clarify, you know I love KFC more than I love Kyahl." Eric laughed as Kyle pushed him, frowning a bit. Stan drove off in the direction of KFC. They went through the drive through, and Eric ordered nearly everything on the damn menu. They got their food and drove to Stan's house. 

Stan's parents were at an event with Shelly, so they could technically get away with erotic films here too, though Eric decided against that as he felt it was a scary kind of night. Eric looked through Stan's movies and found a classic horror film to watch. It wasn't that scary, it was more on the cheesy side if anything. 

"Dude, her screaming is so fake." Stan said as he shoved more mashed potatoes into his mouth. Kenny giggled, picking at his chicken leg. "Yeah, I could make a girl scream more than that, and have it be real too." The boys laughed at Kenny's sexual joke, nearly making Kyle choke on some coleslaw. The boys continued to eat and shit on the horrible acting in the horror movie. 

The sun began to set, and Stan's family had already returned home. The boys were sitting in a circle in Stan's room, passing around a flashlight to tell scary stories as if they were in 4th grade again. Finally, it was Eric's turn, and they already knew what he'd talk about. 

"Let me tell you guys the legend of the facility." Eric spoke with a low tone, trying to sound scary. Kyle rolled his eyes. "This place is massive, and houses all types of gruesome monsters.. one of them being a tall man who screams and kills people!" Kenny pretended to be scared, but laughed right after, Stan and Kyle joined him in laughing. Eric scowled at his friends. "Shut the fuck up!" Eventually, the others did stop laughing, and so Eric continued. 

"This creature along with the others was designed to hunt and kill anything that gets in its way. No matter where you go or where you hide, they will always get you!" Eric examined his friends faces, searching for any signs of fright in their eyes. None of them were scared, they have heard Eric talk about the _'facility'_ about a hundred times, and it was always about the same two things. A creature that screams and kills, and a creature that can go through walls to hunt you. 

"Hey, Cartman, if the creature can go through walls and is apparently real, why hasn't he come here yet?" Stan looked at Eric with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, knowing he had just proved Eric wrong. Eric was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open like a garbage chute. 

"I don't.. know.. maybe he just hasn't targeted us yet! Or maybe the facility has stopped him somehow-"

"Yeah that makes total sense! Being able to stop something that can go through any solid surface and basically teleport! So logical and real!" The sarcasm in Stan's voice was deafening. Kyle kind of felt back for Eric when he was being teased this much over the things he liked. Eric fumed as he shoved a middle finger right in Stan's face. 

"Fuck you, you stupid hippie!" Stan laughed at Eric, and Kyle tried to calm his boyfriend down. 

"Eric, you don't have to be so harsh!" Kyle was rubbing Eric's shoulders to calm him. It seemed to have worked since the tension in Eric's muscles had loosened. Kyle gave Eric a reassuring smile, and let him continue with his story. 

He told tales of people being chased and dying because of these creatures. Though he knew the creatures weren't real, he couldn't help but be a little put on edge with some of the stories Eric told. Eric took note of this and told a really gruesome one, smirking at Kyle when he seen him grimince and squirm at the gorey details Eric put into his stories. 

"I have to hand it to you, Cartman, you tell a mean scary story. Too bad it ain't real though like you claim." Kenny grinned at Eric as he saw the larger boy get frustrated. 

"I'm seriously you guys, it's real and it's near South Park!" Stan rolled his eyes. Eric made it such a big deal. 

"Dude, if those things existed, we'd all be dead by now." Stan watched on as Eric paced around the room, talking about the alleged facility that's in South park. 

"I'm telling you guys it's here! I've seen glimpses of it! It's deep in the woods, in a clearing!" Eric searched his friends faces for any sign that they believed. Their stares told him they thought he was crazy. This made him pissed. "Fuck you guys!"

"Eric, if you're certain this thing exists, take us there why won't you?" Eric glared at Kyle, but then his face melted into one of deep thought. 

"That's not a bad idea Kyahl. I could easily prove it to you pussies."

"How the hell are we gonna go? My parents don't like those woods. They won't let us go."

"Stan, you fucking hippie, it's called sneaking out. I say tonight when they are fast asleep, we start to pack. We'll bring flashlights, weapons, shit to protect ourselves." Eric paced around again, seemingly plotting how they'd escape from Stan's house. His parents were light sleepers. 

"Ah hah! I have it! We can pretend like we're going to be having an outdoors sleep over in your backyard. Like in tents. Then we simply leave when they're asleep." Eric looked to his friends faces for their opinion. They all nodded, seemingly going with Eric's plan. 

"Doesn't sound too bad. Might actually work." Kenny said to himself. 

"So it's settled? We leave tonight?" The three boys nodded at Eric. Eric's face beamed with a huge grin. 

"I'm finally going to be able to prove you pussies wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short. This is just an introduction kind of. The next few chapters will be full to the brim with action. If you have any questions regarding this fanfic, please comment! Also, I wrote this chapter in about one day. Hope it doesn't feel rushed or anything.
> 
> Edit: I'm fixing grammar and spelling mistakes in these early chapters since I rushed through them. Hopefully they'll be easier to read now!


	2. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sneak away from Stan's house and deep into the dense woods. They come close to a clearing, but they get driven away. They're going to have to be a lot more stealthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm having a fucking blast writing this since I'm so into SCP lmao. I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is probably gonna be another short one, sorry about that.

The four boys were playing video games in Stan's house. Only about an hour or two passed since Eric had planned their escape to the fabled facility he loved talking about. Kyle hated the woods. What he has seen there over the years has scared him into almost not wanting to go. But he told himself he had to so he could laugh at the look on Eric's face when they find absolutely nothing. 

Randy came down from the stairs and saw the boys watching Stan play some kind of horror game. It seemed as though their sleepover was based on horror. 

"Hey kids. How's it going?" Stan glanced at the sound of his dads voice. 

"Hey dad. We're fine." Stan was too focused on his game to really care what his father had to say. Randy stood there at the foot of the staircase, watching Stan's character run from a giant zombie. 

"It's late kids. Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Randy finally spoke after tearing his eyes away from the TV screen. Stan saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask about having a tent outside. He paused his game and stood up, facing his father. 

"Hey dad, is it okay if me and the guys kinda have like a camping sleepover?" Randy looked questioningly at his son, pondering the weird request. He then shrugged the confusion away and nodded, turning towards the stairs again. 

"I'll go find a tent and some sleeping bags." As Randy left the living room, the boys each looked each other in the face. Each expression filled with relief that Randy let them to this, and also fear since soon they'd have to enter the woods. Luckily Stan's house wasn't that far from the outskirt of the woods. You could see the tree line from his backyard. After a few minutes of shuffling being heard upstairs, Randy came back holding a rolled up tent and four sleeping bags with blankets and pillows.

"Here you guys go. Should fit all four of you. Will you guys be okay setting up the tent by yourself?" The boys nodded, grabbing the supplies from Randy's hands. They headed out to the back yard and Randy went back up to his room, laying down in bed with Sharon.

The air outside was chilly. It was dark, so Kyle fished out his phone for a flashlight. They all looked over the supplies for the tent.

"Dude, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow at Stan when he seemingly tried to force two pieces of a pole together. Stan groaned and threw the two pieces of the pole to the ground, pinching the bridge of his nose as he always does.

"Fuck no dude. I have no clue how to build a tent." Stan sounded frustrated. Eric and Kenny stepped in, giving a shot at putting the pieces together. Kyle tried his best to hold the light steady, but they have already done this for about 20 minutes.

"Damn Kyahl, keep that light fucking steady, Jesus. It's like you're trying to shake it." Eric grumbled angrily as his own shadow blocked the work he was doing.

"Sorry Eric, but I've been holding this light for 20 minutes!"

"Oh I've seen you keep steady longer than that!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Eric and Kyle bickered back and forth to each other like always, over the littlest of things. They got in each others faces, lightly shoved one another, glared at one another intently. If someone were to tell you these two arch enemies were dating, you probably wouldn't believe it. Stan and Kenny exchanged a glance and decided to just do the tent themselves using Stan's phone flashlight. 

By the time Eric and Kyle had finished their argument, Stan and Kenny had successfully set up the tent. The boys went inside and set up their sleeping bags. Randy was right, the tent was large enough to fit all four of them. 

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Cartman to fit in here at all." Kenny joked, getting a laugh out of the other boys and a pissed off expression from Eric. 

"Guys, I'm not fucking fat!!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs. Kyle giggled, patting Eric on the back. 

"Of course you aren't. Like actually, you've slimmed down over the years. But you still got chub!!" Kyle grabbed at Eric's stomach, causing him to stumble on his back with Kyle on top of him. Eric turned red with embarrassment and pushed Kyle off of him. 

"Okay guys, stop tackling each other before you decide to fuck." Stan said, getting pale with the thought of them doing that in their tent. Kyle rolled his eyes. 

"Dude, Stan, we're not fucking freaks. Jesus."

"You sure you're not freaky, Kyahl?" Eric poked Kyle in his sides with a smirk on his face. Eric then got a punch in his arm. "Aye!! Kyahl!!" The three boys laughed at Eric's whining. 

"Dude, are your parents asleep yet? Feels like it's been forever and I wanna get going already." Kenny was laying on his sleeping bag, complaining like a bitch. Stan peeked outside, looking up at his parents bedroom window. Inside, the house was completely dark, so Stan assumed they were asleep. 

"Uh, yeah it seems like it."

"Finally! Time to prove you fuckers wrong!" Eric got up with speeds they didn't even know Eric could do. They had previously packed their bags with flashlights, spare batteries, water, and of course weapons such as knives. They didn't have access to that many weapons. Kyle also brought bug spray, just incase. They slipped out of the tent and slipped on their packs. Stan kept an eye on his parent's bedroom. 

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Eric looked at everyone, making sure they had their packs on. They all nodded, and Eric led the way. They quietly climbed over the backyard fence and waked in the direction of the woods. It was already completely dark outside. The boys got their flashlights out as they came to the edge of the forest. Everyone hesitated. 

"Why are you being such a pussy, Cartman? Go into the woods! Lead us to this place!" Eric gulped, glancing at Stan. He had only heard about this place through the dark web, which he visited frequently, and there was rumored to be a location in South Park. Eric had never seen the place himself, but he was told it was in a clearing way deep into the woods to keep it hidden. Eric stepped into the woods, the others following suit. 

Barely any moonlight shined through the dense trees, so they were glad to have brought flashlights and spare batteries. They all shined their flashlights in different directions, looking around the forest. The howling of a wolf in the distance made Kyle cling to Eric's arm. He hated this place, and he already wanted to go home. But he was determined to see this place. 

The walking had become agonizing. Pain surged through their legs as they walked, and Stan was huffing and puffing. 

"Cartman, are you sure we're going the right way?" Stan called from the back. He was out of breath and ready to stop walking. For a second, Eric wasn't sure if they were. He felt lost and disoriented. The trees blurred together as he swayed, but he was determined to keep walking. Out of the corner of his eye, Eric could have sworn he saw something glistening in a tree they walked by, but he simply ignored it. 

"Uh.. yeah.. I think so.." Eric squinted his eyes. Further up, it looked as though the tress were thinning out fast. His heart fluttered as he saw a clearing in the distance, with what appeared to be a sleek white building, a huge building to the looks of it, glistening in the moonlight. It was still far, but this proved it existed. What else would this be? The others saw it too, as they all seemed to have the same reaction. All of their eyes widened. 

"Holy shit.." The four boys all said this in near unison. Their voices soft in awe. Eric was the one who started running first, since it seemed like walking would still take them a long time. The others followed suit. Until the sound of a snapping branch caused them to all stop in their tracks. 

Before they could even comprehend what is happening, a group of about 10 men armed with powerful looking guns and gear labeled with 'MTF' appeared out of no where. It was like they were following them from in the trees or the shadows. Their hearts were beating out of their chests. One of the men stepped forward, his face hidden with his suits visor. 

"I want to know exactly what you boys are doing here." he spoke in a low, threatening tone. None of them could even speak. Though Eric gained his strength and did his fake innocent smile. 

"I'm sorry mister, but me and my friends are hiking. We got lost and saw that building way over there and got excited, hoping to find people to help us get home." If you ever wanted someone to help get you out of trouble by manipulation, Eric Cartman was the guy. The man stepped back, nodding to his fellow officers. They lowered their weapons, and the boys breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I can only tell you to just walk away from here. There's no one here who can help you. Now be on your way boys." Kenny, Eric, Kyle, and Stan all nodded, turning the other direction and booking it. They were too intimidated by their guns to say anything else. 

Once they were a very good distance away, they all stopped to take a breather. Their bodies were overheated from walking too much, and so each of the boys pulled a bottle of water from their packs, taking big gulps. Eric got out his phone, opening it to his browser. Kyle looked over his shoulder, watching what he was doing. 

"What're you doing? Are you on those dark web sites again?" Eric nodded, and he seemed to be clicking onto many links while also texting somebody. 

"We have to get into that facility." Eric spoke with a firm, assertive voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro I swear these'll get better and longer by at least chapter 4. Chapter 3 is probably also going to be short again as well. So sorry!


	3. Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric plans a way to get into the facility without getting caught. With the help of a dark web hacker, they succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay. I'm definitely not the best at pacing, and I'm sorry for this.

Stan's mouth hung open in surprise. Eric was going on his phone on the dark web to be able to get into the facility, he really wanted to get into that facility. 

"Are you fucking kidding me Cartman?! You saw those guys' guns! They might kill us if we go back there!" Eric ignored Stan. On his phone, Eric pulled up a map of the forest they were in and started dotting specific points. Some guy on the dark web was sending him where to put the dots. Kyle raised his eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" Kyle leaned in. On the map, he did indeed see a massive clearing way deep into the woods. A black square, he supposed to be the facility, took up nearly the entire space of the clearing. 

"I'm labeling where they have cameras. That way, I can find a blind spot and we can sneak onto the facility grounds. From there, my hacker friend will send an image to me of a worker there. We'll use their face to get in."

"Cartman, that's not going to work. They probably have those MTF people guarding the front like hell!" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

"Yeah, I don't want to die to those guns. They look painful. I mean I died to one before but like, not that big of a gun." Everyone's gaze except Eric's went onto Kenny, wondering what the fuck he was talking about. 

"Fuck, just, never mind. I forget you guys don't remember." Kenny waved his hand, attempting to dismiss the thoughts he could see on his friends faces. 

"Don't worry guys, I have this figured out. My friend's a hacker, he can get into their radio and signal a fake alert, saying the cameras near the east side of the forest picked up some movement. Then they'll dispatch towards that area and boom, our chance to sneak in. I'm a mastermind, I know."

"Well, mastermind, have you found a blind spot?" Stan crossed his arms. He was very doubtful of Eric. 

"Yes, I have actually. I mapped it out. We have to approach the facility from the northern side. I'm mapping it out on GPS so it'll be easier." After a few taps on his phone, Eric has the trail they were supposed to walk on mapped. He got up and put away his water. "Come on guys, we have a facility to explore." Eric began to lead the way again, staring at his GPS. Kyle still clung to Eric's arm. 

Kenny complained about his legs and feet killing him, but they were all too curious about this facility to stop their obnoxious hike all the way there. The terrain was treacherous. The roots of the dense trees stuck out, making the boys trip and nearly stumble a lot of times on their exposition. The silence was unbearable. Everyone's anxiety was peaked. 

"I hope we don't get caught.." Kyle whispered. Eric patted Kyle's head, trying his best to comfort him. Kenny was looking into the trees as they walked. He noticed the moonlight had reflected off some surfaces. He assumed those were the cameras, and he hoped they were facing away from them. He trusted Eric, but there was still that tinge of fear the facility knows they're there. 

The safe pathway took forever to traverse through. Stan had fell and scraped his knee, causing him to yelp. 

"Shh! We could get caught if you made too much noise!" Eric angrily whispered at Stan, who was now carefully getting up, holding his bleeding knee. 

"Well fuck! I'm sorry the forest is hella dense!" 

"Guys, now isn't the time for whisper fighting. We could get caught so keep your voices down!" Kyle couldn't believe he had to tell Eric and Stan not to fight, when usually Stan was telling Kyle and Eric not to fight. Stan glanced at Kyle, stopping the argument with Eric. They continued on the long and tedious path to the facility.

Eric kept in touch with his dark web buddy, updating on their location frequently. All of their hearts were beating out of their chests. Kyle still could not believe that Eric's conspiracies were correct. 

"Hey Eric, how did you find out about this place?" Eric looked at Kyle, raising an eyebrow. 

"Funny how you'd be interested after insisting that it didn't exist and I was full of shit." Eric spoke in that high mocking voice he did when trying to anger Kyle. It didn't work too well this time.

"I am interested Eric. I may not be convinced it houses fucking monsters, but it's definitely something. Some kind of government owned place, probably. Maybe it just holds military weapons like nukes and shit." The rest of the gang appeared to agree with Kyle's assumption. Though they had all seen some really weird and fucked up shit in their life, they for some reason still couldn't believe that a place out in the middle of the woods would hold supernatural shit.

They've seen aliens, they've seen mythical creatures, hell, they've even seen Cthulhu and even Satan himself, but they still didn't believe there could be monsters like Eric had describe. 

"I'm telling you guys, something fishy is happening in that building. I'm being seriously."

"Okay, but you still haven't answered Kyle's question." Kenny's voice caused them all to glance back at him. He was in the very back, so he talked louder than they were comfortable with. Eric looked at Kyle. 

"Okay, you want to know how I found out about this place?" Kyle nodded, and Eric seemed to think for some time, recalling his memories. "Well, it all started when I found out what the Dark Web was. I wanted to go onto it myself, so I downloaded all the precautions to make sure I was safe. A new world of weird was opened up to me. After a few hours of searching around, I came across a forum talking about secret agencies and government plans with actual proof. That's how I found out about the facility. Apparently this organization is so huge, that people all across the world have reported sightings of their sites. They can never get close enough to view what it's called though, as they always get chased away by those 'MTF' guys."

Eric glanced at Kyle to make sure he was still listening. Eric was telling them new information the boys had never heard before, so all of them were listening as he talked on about his discoveries. 

"Because of how secret it was, I became invested. They were so good at keeping their organization a secret, that any pictures of the sites or the MTF guards were taken down literally seconds after being up. It's almost as if they were monitoring the entire internet." Kyle and the rest of the gang were actually legitimately interested now. After they had seen what they assumed to be the site for themselves, it was believable. Though they were still skeptical about it holding monsters of all things. 

"That's hella weird, but Cartman, what made you believe it houses monsters?" Stan asked in a skeptical tone. Eric gave a small glare towards Stan, then prepared himself to explain again.

"Well, for a very brief second on the dark web, a photo of a news article was released. The photo was taken by the person who was printing the news. The article was titled something like 'tall and slim humanoid terrifies small town, large death tole'. I wasn't able to read the whole thing, but the photo was taken down in literal milliseconds, and the person in charge of the journal story and the people printing the papers all ended up disappearing with the story that they got arrested for smuggling drugs or some shit. Some people went to that same factory where the newspapers were printed and found no trace of them anywhere, not even in the files of journal stories. Doesn't that seem hella fucking fishy?" 

The group of boys thought for a minute, taking in the information Eric had just told them. He could always been lying, but the story was pretty fishy nevertheless. 

"Huh, I guess you're right. That could always be fake though. We'll just have to see for ourselves when we get there." Eric nodded at Kyle. 

"Okay guys, shh, we're coming up close to it again.." 

The clearing was in view again, the building itself still looking far away. As they got closer to the edge of the tree line, they crouched and walked very silently. Stan was right. Guarding what looked to be a huge heavy duty sliding door was six fucking MTF guards. The boys crouched in some shrubbery and Eric signaled his hacker buddy to make the distraction. They were close enough to hear Eric's hacker buddy over the MTF's radios. 

"Emergency, MTF come in." It seems Eric's buddy was an adult judging by his voice. One of the guards picked up his radio and spoke into it. They couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but they heard the hacker again. 

"Cameras in forest section three were triggered. Subjects seem to be moving fast and possibly armed. Bring all units out now." The boys were in forest section one according to the hacker, so they'd be in the clear once the MTF left. They all got into some armed jeeps and rode into the woods. The boys waited a few minutes for the MTF to be far enough away to not see or hear them, then they booked it. 

All four of them ran as fast as they could towards the entrance. The hacker had momentarily disabled the security cameras in front, though they wont be off for long so they had to hurry. As they ran the stretch of asphalt dividing the woods from the facility, Eric pulled up the picture of the employee key card. He hurriedly pressed his screen against the sensor by the facility doors and they opened. They all dived inside and shut the giant doors before the MTF returned. 

Luckily the room they were in was empty. A big sign was on the wall above them, and an elevator was on the far side of the room. 

"Dude, just this room is huge!" Stan exclaimed, looking up at how high the rooms roof was. Kyle turned his head to the side, looking at the sign and reading it aloud. 

"S C P Foundation.. secure, contain, protect.. you think that's what this place is called Eric? The SCP Foundation?" Eric stared up at the giant sign, looking at the symbol next to the words. It was circular in shape, with three rectangle like things sticking out. It almost looked like a gear. And three arrows pointed inwards with the nodes of the gear. 

"Yeah, I think so."

"Secure, contain, protect, huh?" Kenny looked at the sign now as well. "Contain. Strange word choices. Maybe you were right about the monster theory, Eric." Stan and Kyle nodded in agreement. All four of them were looking at the sign in awe. 

"Well, only one way to find out. Lets go down that elevator and explore!" Eric exclaimed, happily bounding towards the elevator, the others following suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I wrote two chapters to this in one day lmao. Granted, they were fairly short but god damn! Just goes to show how much I'm enjoying writing this. Maybe I should write more crossovers like this, they're really fun to do!


	4. Containment Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys explore the SCP Foundation. Eric's curiosity gets the better of him, and he accidentally causes a breach in containment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Eric got to the elevator first, pushing the button. The boys waited for the elevator to reach their level. 

"We should be careful getting off this elevator." Kyle spoke in a hushed voice. The door opened and the four boys got on. They were all scared that some employees of this place would be active. As the elevator descended, Stan checked the time on his phone. The time was about 1:12 AM. 

"It's past midnight, I don't think there's gonna be that many people here."

"Hey, isn't weird how the elevator is going down?" Kenny asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"Yeah. That's kind of weird." Kyle was clinging to Eric again as the doors opened. Eric was the first to step out and look around. They seemed to be in a hallway of sorts. Kyle was anxiously checking the walls and ceilings for cameras. Kenny walked out into the hallway and cautiously opened a door to his left. It lead into a closet. Inside was a few shelves containing batteries, papers, and some cards. 

"Hey guys, come check this out. There's some documents in here." The three other boy's joined Kenny in the small supply closet. Eric picked up a document, reading it over. Kenny and Kyle looked over his shoulder, reading it as well. 

"Holy shit, is that a document for a creature?" Kyle couldn't believe it. What Eric was holding in his hands appeared to be a file for something that was housed there. The top of it read 'SCP-4158'. It read of a large bovine-like creature that could basically eat anything and kept growing meat. Because of it's accelerated meat growth, it has to be trimmed of it's meat. 

"Aw dude that thing looks hella weird." Kenny scrunched his nose when he looked at the picture of it on the paper. 

"Their place is called SCP and so is their creatures? Weird." Stan picked up another document. The one he grabbed was labeled 'SCP-500'. He read through it and was surprised. "Are not all of them creatures? Cause this one's a bottle of pills that can cure anything." Kenny took a look at the paper in Stan's hand. 

"Maybe they just contain anything that's like, odd." They all agreed with Kenny's statement. "Hey, then maybe I should be locked up here! I keep on coming back after dying so like what the fuck."

"The hell are you talking about, Ken?" Stan looked at his blonde friend curiously. Kenny just rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. 

"God, fucking, never mind. Do you guys seriously not remember any of my deaths?" Kyle and Stan just looked at Kenny with confused faces. Eric remembered being possessed by Kenny after eating his ashes. 

"Uh.. anyways, lets just get out of this closet." Kyle poked his head out of the closet, making sure the coast was clear. The four boys stepped out and continued down the hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a door with a red button beside it. Kenny pushed it, opening it to a room with doors on either side. 

"I'm starting to have a feeling that this place is just a bunch of fucking doors and hallways." Kyle looked around at the room. The place had an eerie vibe to it. 

"Which door should we pick?" Stan looked at both doors. Eric thought for a long moment. 

"Maybe we should try to find a map of this place first." Kyle suggested, looking at Eric expectedly. Kenny nudged Eric.

"Yeah dude, can't your hacker buddy get into the data base and find a map?" Eric glanced at Kenny and shrugged, pulling out his phone.

"I can try to ask him. We shouldn't stay in one place though, someone could find us." The three other boys nodded, and Kenny decided that going down the right door seemed like the best option. They weren't going to be splitting up anytime soon, since that might just draw attention to themselves. They opened the door, and saw another hallway. Except this time, there was a glass half-wall to the right with stairs leading down into what looked like a place employees would be. Thankfully no one seemed to be down there though. 

Eric's phone buzzed, and he opened an image of a map of the foundation. Apparently the place had a lot of sections and rooms. Where they seemed to be was a section called the light containment zone. 

"I'm guessing light containment means there's nothing dangerous here?" Kenny was looking at the map on the phone. Eric just shrugged, as he stared at the map, trying to find where to go next. 

"Uh.. if we go back through that other door, I think that leads to some actual containment zones. Maybe." Eric looked up from his phone and went back through the door, the others following suite. 

"Wait, are we gonna go to these things? Maybe even risked getting killed?!" Kyle couldn't help the panic in his voice. 

"Hell yeah! Don't you want to see what's here? Plus, if you're such a wimp about it, then don't follow us in." Eric went up to the other door and opened it. Yet another hallway. Down this one however, there was multiple doors, some with labels over them. The boys walked into the hallway and stopped at the first door, reading the sign. 

_**SCP-714** _

"Oh shit, it's an SCP! What do you think it is?" Stan looked up at the sign.

"The hell would I know. Let's go in and find out!" Eric was reaching to push the button, but there was no button. Instead, there was a slot where you'd swipe a card. 

"Aw what? You need a card?" Kenny groaned. 

"Hey, wasn't there a few cards in that closet? Maybe that'll work. Cartman, go get them." Stan pushed Eric in the direction of the closet from the previous room.

"The hell? Why me, you hippie?"

"Because you're the one who wants to get inside here!" Eric scoffed and turned, going back through the door towards the closet. On the shelves, there were two key cards. One had a 'LV 1' near the top and the other had a 'LV 3'. Eric took the level three card and returned. 

"This should work." Eric slid the card through the slot, the door made a beep of approval as it opened. The boys stepped inside the small room. They all jumped when the door closed behind them. "Must be on a timer or something.." Eric mumbled as he turned to an object that was on a sleek cylindrical table. It appeared to be a jade ring. Eric raised a brow looking at it, then picked it up, examining it. It seemed to change it's size, getting bigger. It looked to be the perfect match for Eric's finger.

"Eric don't touch it! You don't know what it does!" Kyle gently smacked Eric's arm, encouraging him to drop it back down, which he did. Kenny walked over to a small shelf in the corner of the room and found the document for the SCP. 

"Hey guys, I found the paper on it." The others gathered around Kenny and read the document. The ring will adjust it's size to fit whoever touches it, but only if they haven't touched it before. If worn, the person becomes extremely tired and sluggish. However, it prevents most memetic effects while being worn. 

"The fuck does memetic mean?" Eric squinted at the word, as if that would help define it.

"T'hell if I know." Kenny read further down the paper. 

"Well, since we don't know what that means, we shouldn't wear it. Or even touch it for that matter." Kyle gave a glare to Eric as he said those last words. The other boys agreed and exited the room, leaving everything where it was and closing the door. They walked over to the other door in the hallway. The sign above it read:

_**SCP-1499** _

"Guys, I don't think we should mess with any more of these things. It could be dangerous."

"Oh, get that sand out of your vagina, Kyahl. Don't you want to see what it is?" Eric nudged Kyle with his elbow, attempting to get an reply out of him. 

"To be honest, not really. And can you stop using that insult? It's so dumb. Like you can say balls instead to be atomically correct with me, but noooo, cause apparently, I have a vagina!!" 

"You do! Cause you're a pussy for not wanting to go into this containment chamber!!"

"What's in there could be deadly!! You don't know what it is! It could be alive or it could be an object!"

"Shut the fuck up, Kyahl! If you didn't want to explore the facility, why did you agree to come with us?!" 

"Because I wanted to prove you wrong! Plus I was too scared to-"

"And you were the one wrong, weren't you?!"

"I don't care if I was! I didn't want to walk back from that forest alone!!" Eric rolled his eyes. 

"Guys, shh!! God, do you want us to get caught??" Stan pulled the two apart. They had gotten very close during their argument. Eric and Kyle glared at each other. 

"Wow, look at that, what a happy couple." Kenny grinned as Eric and Kyle's angry glares were now directed at him. 

"Dudes, stop, let's just keep exploring." Stan sounded fed up and annoyed. He didn't really want to be here either, but his curiosity had the better of him. He wanted to see if there was any actual dangerous entities/items Eric claimed their was. 

The boys continued down the hallway, deciding to ignore SCP-1449's chamber. They just wanted to skip all past the items and get to the creatures. That is, if the place even had creatures or if it was just a bunch of weird and cursed objects. 

Kyle was very surprised they weren't caught yet. They hadn't even seen traces of another person yet. Which he supposed was a good thing. It was super late after all, so maybe most of the employees were home or something. 

They reached the end of the hallway and was met with another door. Eric pushed the button, and on the other side of the door was a small room with another door on the other side. The door didn't have a button near it at all. 

"The hell? How are we supposed to progress?" Stan looked around but saw no button. There was a part of the wall that seemed to stretch further down. Kenny went up to the gap and looked down it. There he saw a button. 

"I think I found the button to the door." He pressed it, and indeed the other door opened, but the one behind them closed. The boys walked through the newly opened door and was met with a small hallway. To their left was a door labeled 'observation room', and a little to the right of the door, another door was labeled 'testing room'. The testing room door had no button, but the observation room did. Kenny pressed it, and they were met with a small office like room with one side of the wall being made entirely of a thick looking glass. 

Eric entered first and looked through the glass. In a small room on the other side of the glass, something appeared to be moving. The others looked inside as well. Inside was what appeared to be a red messy ball of yarn, and it had eyes covering it. It rolled around in a circle. On the desk in front of the glass was a control panel of sorts. There was a switch for audio which was currently flipped off. Stan flipped it on and it played a live audio feed from the other side of the glass. The yarn made a sound. It sounded like a deep manly voice saying "Eric?" over and over. 

"What the fuck?" Eric stepped back from the glass, freaked out by the word the thing was saying. "Why the fuck is it saying my name?!" 

"I don't know, maybe that's what it does?" Kyle spoke with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Hey, what I'm curious about is why that thing is not in its own chamber." Kyle looked at Kenny with wide eyes. 

"You think maybe someone was here recently?! What if they come back?!"

"Relax Jew, we got nothing to worry abou-" Eric was cut short when the sound of heels could be heard from somewhere way down the hallway. The boys panicked. All four of them squeezed behind a large control module, hoping the person didn't hear them talking. None of them could see what was happening, though neither of them wanted to. The heels entered the room then stopped. 

"Hmm, I don't remember leaving the door open.." A female voice spoke out into the room. "Ah well. D-2390, please step into the testing chamber with SCP-066." The sound of a metal door opening can be heard. 

"Nah, doc, can that thing kill me?" A male voice could be heard speaking now as well. 

"It cannot harm you that badly if we are fast enough. Now step inside please." No movement was heard. "Now, please, I don't have all day to do this lousy test." Finally, the sound of footsteps entered the testing room and a door could be heard closing. The sound of another switch could be heard. 

"Okay, D-2390. I am speaking to you through a microphone. I want you to approach SCP-066." The sounds of footsteps was heard over the speaker. The manly voice spoke again. 

"Are you Eric?" 

"The hell did it just say to me?"

"I believed it asked if you are Eric. Well, D-2390, are you?"

"Nah, I ain't!" Suddenly, a loud blast of Beethoven music can be heard over the speaker along with the guy screaming. The testing chambers opened and shuffling could be heard. Some guards dragged out the D-class and recontained the SCP. The sounds being made by both of them fading out. The lady got up, gathered her notes and heading out, mumbling to herself. 

"This is the last time I do a test on that ball of yarn.." The boys waited a log time before even poking their heads out. From through the glass, a mess of blood could be seen on the floor of the testing chamber. 

"You think the guy's ears exploded?" Kyle asked as he looked at the amount of blood splattered on the floor. 

"Most likely. That shit was hella loud even through the shitty speakers!" Eric left the room and the others followed suit. They were very cautious, they didn't want to get caught by that lady. They walked down the hallway and opened a door. Behind said door, they appeared to be standing on some sort of balcony, overlooking a room with a large metal sliding door. There was a sign next to the door, but they were too far to see what it was. There was a control panel on the corner of the balcony, having a single switch for a door. On the wall to the left of this was what appeared to be a fuse box. Eric went up to it and opened it. 

"Eric, don't you dare do anything stupid." Kyle glared at Eric with crossed arms. 

"I won't, chillax!"

Stan and Kenny went up to the control panel and picked up a document paper that was sitting on it. It was for another SCP, and they assumed it was behind the huge sliding doors. 

"Hey guys, we found a document for uh.. SCP-173." Stan and Kenny walked up to Eric and Kyle, showing them the document. They all read it. SCP-173 was a concrete statue that would snap your neck and kill you if you blinked or looked away. 

"Oh Jesus Christ that's kinda scary." Stan nodded, agreeing with Kyle. 

Eric was still messing with the fuse box, lightly tugging on the cords within. 

"Eric, I swear to go if you do something stupid-"

"Relax, I won't okay?"

Eric pulled too hard on a cord, ripping it. They heard the large sliding door open, and some concrete sliding on concrete. A speaker blared from the walls, a panicked voice speaking through. 

"Containment breach! I-I repeat, containment breach! All euclid and keter class subjects from heavy and light containment breached!" Screams could be heard over the speaker after the guy was done talking, then the speaker crackled off. The light flickered, then dimmed. Multiple gunshots and screams could be heard from different spots in the facility, along with constant concrete scrapping in the room below them. 

"ERIC WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt rushed towards the end. I've been writing this all day, and I wanted to finish it today as well. I hope it's a good chapter. I'll start to work on and maybe even finish chapter five tomorrow. I'mma go to sleep now, my eye hurt from staying up so late, it's legit 2 AM.


	5. Don't Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the fuck Eric did is going to get them killed for sure. Whether it be by the monsters in this place or the employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing much again! Been busy with some stuff, like getting a new desk and putting it together. Not to mention my internet was shit for the past few days so I've just been playing my PS4 all day. I will get back into the swing of things though! Also, I got a drawing tablet, so I'll post art on some of my other social medias as soon as I'm used to handling it.

The foundation was alive with noise, which was a very big contrast to it's original eerie silence. Gunshots and frantic shouts could be heard in the distance, along with roaring and screaming. The buzzes and static of radios was practically deafening. The lights were dimmed for some fucking reason, and so the boys dug in their packs for their flashlights. 

"Fucking Eric!! What the hell did you do?!" Kyle was fuming with anger. 

"God, nothing Kyahl! I literally just pulled a fuse or something!!"

"That's not fucking nothing, Cartman!" Stan pushed Eric into the wall. They were all panicking. 

They heard footsteps running down the hall toward them and they all froze. A frantic employee entered the room they were in. He glanced at the kids but seemed too frantic to really acknowledge them. He looked at the fuse box then spoke into a radio with a shaky tone. 

"N-no, the fuses have been fucking ripped!" He spoke into his radio and got a equally frantic response.

"Fuck, really?! I can't find any replacement fuses and the company takes forever to ship them-!!" A bloodcurdling scream was heard other the radio. Based off the audio, something had tore into him, mauling him. 

"Jerry?! F-fuck, Jerry, answer me!!" This time the radio had no response and remained silent. The guy looked over in the kids direction. "And what the hell do you think you are doing here?!" 

The boys froze up, it felt as though they couldn't even move. 

"Did you break this fuse!?" The man stepped closer to Eric, who wore a guilty expression on his face. 

"Uh, i-it was an accident sir.." Eric was legitimately scared of this man. It was uncertain whether he was a threat or not, but with the panicked energy he seemed to hold, anything can happen. 

"How the fuck is that an accident?! You just happened to pull open the fuse box and rip the main fuse for the containment mechanisms?!" The employee suddenly got a look of realization on his face. Like he barely noticed that he was talking to a group of teenagers who somehow snuck into a highly guarded facility without being caught until now. He dropped his voice to a whisper as he talked. 

"How the fuck did you guys get in here?" Their hearts skipped beats and sank. They were scared to answer truthfully. Who knows what this place will do to trespassers. 

"T-thats a long story sir." Kenny managed to speak. He figured that of he comes back from death every time, than he really has nothing to lose. The employee looked at Kenny. 

"Well there's no time for long stories. I won't tell the higher-ups about you, promise. I'm just a repair man. Well, more like a janitor with experience in mechanics." The boys all looked at each other, then back at the man. Kyle spoke up this time. 

"My idiot boyfriend here-"

"Aye! Kyahl, I'm right fucking here you sneaky jew-" Eric received a look from all his friends, which told him to shut the fuck up and let Kyle speak to the man. 

"Anyways, my idiot boyfriend here has a hacker friend. I can't tell you the identity of him since I don't know it, but he helped us in here. We weren't expecting to find anything, we just wanted to prove his theories wrong but.. we were wrong and now here we are.." the janitor seemed thoughtful, taking in their story. 

"Okay man, we told you how we got here, can we at least have your name now?" Stan scanned the dudes figure for any sign of a name tag but found none. 

"Okay. The names James. The dude I was talking to on the radio was my brother, Jerry. He was also a janitor here. But now he's probably fucking dead and I don't know what killed him.." James looked panicked again, chewing frantically on his nails. Kenny placed a hand on James shoulder. 

"Hey man, it's gonna be okay. You may not have your brother anymore, and I know that's something hella hard to lose. Siblings mean a lot to people. I would know. You would do anything to bring back Jerry, huh?" James just nodded, his eyes fogging over with a wall of tears as he thought more and more of his brothers death. 

"I would have preferred if it was me who was gone, and not Jerry.."

"Yeah, I bet you do. But the thing is, Jerry may have wanted the same exact thing. He may be dead right now, thinking, 'well at least it wasn't James who died'" James looked up at Kenny. 

"Wow, that's something to think about, huh? Y'know, for teenagers, you guys are smart. It's dangerous here, you guys seriously need to get the fuck out of here before something bad comes and gets you. I believe most of the Gates will be closed but.. gate B might still be open. Go there. It's all the way on the other side of the facility, and it might be tricky getting past all the SCPs, but just keep heading that way until you reach it. Actually, even better yet, here.." James pulled a map of the facility out of his pocket. He then pulled out a sharpie from his tool belt and circled two areas, labeling one 'gate b'. 

"Okay, we are here, and you guys want to traverse through light and heavy containment zones, and then there should be an elevator that leads to gate B here. It's gonna be very fucking dangerous and.. well.. there's no saying there won't be any casualties." 

"Aw dude, thank you so much." Stan took the map, looking it over thoroughly. "Damn this place is big." James nodded. 

"Yeah, and you'll meet some colorful nightmares along the way but, I know you four can get through it. Protect each other, have each other's backs. Oh, I should also tell you about some of the monstrosities here you'll come across. Here's a few you should definitely be wary of. I always keep copies of their docs on me in case I need to refresh my brain on how horrible they are before cleaning their containment chambers or something." 

James pulled out four documents from his pockets. Each were labeled with the SCP's number at the top corners of the papers. 

**SCP-173: a statue capable of snapping necks; only moves when not being observed, don't ever blink around it.**

**_SCP-106: entity can go through solid surfaces, electricity can deter him away. Slow moving but dangerous, if sent to pocket dimension, 50/50 chance of dying._ **

**_SCP-049: plague doctor appearance, avoid his touch at all costs. Zombie minions should also be avoided._ **

**_SCP-096: tall, thin, and devoid of pigmentation. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT LOOK AT IT IN THE FACE. EVEN A GLANCE CAN RESULT IN GUARANTEED DEATH NO MATTER WHAT._ **

****"Jesus Christ! All of these sound horrible!" Kyle was horrified by the information they had just been given.

"Yes, and that 173 fellow is actually near here. His chamber is below this platform." The boys glance down over the edge of the platform. For a split second, the constant concrete scrapping stopped. 

"Is that noise him going crazy down there?" Stan asked. James nodded. A door opened below them, and the concrete stopped. Someone had entered the room below them and was face to face with the statue. The boys and James remained silent and still. A voice could be heard from below. A female. 

"Jesus Christ you're out.. fuck fuck fuck.." she could be heard desperately trying to close the door but it seemed the mechanism malfunctioned. 

"Shit! Are you fucking kidding me! I'm gonna fucking die here.." Footsteps echo through the room. She's backing up. 

"God, my eyes sting! I can't take it! Fuck it, I hate working for this place-" a scrape of concrete and the sound of bones snapping made the boys and James cringe and wince. 

"Oh god.." Kyle was shaking. He just heard someone die. The concrete scrapping continued and faded out of the room. The entity exited through the door the employee downstairs had left open. 

"Fuck that thing can get here. Here, take my key card, I won't be needing it." James handed Kenny a orangish card with his face printed on it. 'James Baker'. 

"What do you mean you won't need it anymore?" Kenny looked at James with concern. 

"I'll buy you time to escape, and I'll be able to see my brother again. Farewell boys, I hope you can get out of here." James left the room without hesitation. 

"Dude.. he helped us so much and now he's gonna die.." Stan stared at the place James was last standing. 

"This is what he wanted. He'll be with Jerry this way. I don't think he was happy working here. It probably felt like a prison." Kenny looked at the key card in his hands. The photo of James was out of focus, but it was obvious he didn't look happy in it. 

"Yeah. Imagine working in a place where you have to clean up entities that can kill you so easily."

"Kinda sounds like the fucking Zoo, Kyahl." Eric received a small punch to his shoulder. 

"Guys, we need to move. We can't just stay in the same place. Those guards could find us or _something_ could find us." Stan looked around for a way to get out of the room without having to exit the way they came. He looked over the map. 

"Hm.. only other way out of this room is on the lower part.. where whatever that things chamber is.."

"Well fuck. I don't wanna go down there, that thing was down there and it may come back!" Kyle shone his flashlight down over the side of the platform. The bottom of the room was empty. A large double sliding metal door was open on the far side of the room. 

"There's no signs of that thing. I'm brave, I'll go down first." Kenny climbed down a nearby latter, onto the floor below them. Shining his flashlight in all directions, looking for any signs of danger. There was none to be found. 

"Hey guys, it's safe! Also heads up, something smells down here." Kyle, Eric, and Stan made their way down the latter. Stan wondered around the room. He walked over to the open double sliding door, then retched. 

"Aw dude!! This room is covered in blood and shit!!" The other three boys came to his side and looked inside the room. The floor was caked in a mixture of blood and feces. 

"Fucking disgusting!" Eric covered his nose. He looked at a yellow colored sign near the door. It read ' **SCP-173 Object Class: Euclid** ' 

"Hey guys, this is that things containment chamber!" Kyle walked over to Eric, examining the sign. 

"Well, I don't want to stay down here if it is." Kyle tugged on Eric's shirt and headed towards the door that was left open. 

"Come in guys, we better start moving before that thing finds us." Stan and Kenny tore their eyes away from the disgusting chamber and followed the other two boys out of the room. They were met with yet another hallway. This one had an elevator at the end of it, and a few doors along the way. 

Kenny walks up the the nearest door, a small supply closet on the left wall. Inside was more documents on random SCP objects. He ignored those for now and instead took some spare batteries and four gas masks. 

"Hey I got some batteries and gas masks from that closet." 

Stan studied the map. "Okay good.. now let's see.. all the other rooms here lead to other hallways.. one of which will get us closer to gate B. Let's go there." 

The boys walked down the hallway, making sure to stay silent. The gunshots and screams from earlier had died down, so either everyone escaped or died. Probably a mix of the two. 

Stan stopped walking in his tracks and held up a hand, signalling the others to stop. A door to their right was open. 

"Who do you think opened it?" Kyle whispered. 

"Obviously the SCP from the previous room, Kyahl." Eric rolled his eyes. 

"I'm more concerned about the fact that this is the door we have to go through.." Stan looked at his map again. The elevator in front of them only led to a small section below their floor. It didn't contain much, nor did it lead anywhere. This door was their only way forward. 

"Well, we were doomed to meet that thing again anyways." Eric stepped ahead and went through the door. The others followed suit. The door led to another hallway. 

"God damn this place is like obsessed with hallways." Kenny looked around. There was only a single door at the end of the room, which was open. 

"I feel like we're walking to our deaths by going this way." Kyle's voice was low. 

"Yeah, well, this is the only way to the gate from here. We have no other options." 

"That's crazy how there's no other options! Give me that map, Stan." Kyle held out his hand for the map. 

"Okay. Here. Take it. See if you can find another way." Kyle took the map and examined it. 

"Kyahl, you're too much of a Jew to be able to read that map, so give it here."

"Shut up, tubby. Yeah, there's no other way."

Kenny groaned, already walking down the hall. "That thing might be waiting for us down here!"

"Stop your complaining. We're all at risk, not just you." Stan took lead, walking past Kenny and making it to the door first. This time, it lead to a small room with a monitor hanging on the wall and a door with a button to open it with. 

"Yeah but if any of you die, you won't come back." Kyle made a questioning glance at Kenny. 

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of how dying works. Are these endless hallways getting to your head?" Kenny just remained silent. Eric examined the monitor on the wall. 

"There's gas being pumped in there. Where's the gas masks Ken?" 

"Here." Kenny handed all his friends a gas mask. 

"Okay, on the count of three, I'll push the button and then we all run through there Incase the doors are timed. One.. two.. three!!" Stan pushed the button and jammed past the first door. There was a second now open door at the other side of the room. 

The boys made it out of the gas chamber just in time for the doors timer to run out and close. 

Eric was the last one out, and was panting. "We're lucky nothing was in there." Eric took off his gas mask and tied it to his pants. None of the boys replied and just looked ahead, frozen. 

"Guys? The fuck is up-" Eric's eyes widened. In front of them stood a statue. Seemingly made out of concrete with some spray painted red on its face, along with two big green spheres and two smaller black ones below them. 

"I-I think we caught up to our little friend here.." Kyle's body was trembling. 

"H-hey, as long as we all maintain eye contact, right? There's four of us, this'll be easy.." Stan stepped forward, inching closer to the SCP, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. There was a chill draft in the room, making the task a bit difficult. 

"How are we gonna get around him?" Kenny hissed the words to Eric.

"Maybe walk around him? There's a door on the other side of the hall that he's blocking." The boys slowly inched past the conceret beast, trying their hardest not to blink. There was no way they would all blink at the same time. 

As they reached the door on the other side of the hall, that very thing happened. They somehow all blinked at the exact same time. And the statue was suddenly in their personal bubble. Kyle let out a shriek. 

"Hurry! Fucking open the door!!" Stan was yelling above Kyle's scared screams, and Eric was fumbling his hand against the wall, looking for the button while maintaining eye contact with the statue. 

It felt like they were standing there having a stare off for hours, though it had only been a few seconds. Eric managed to get the door open and the boys tumbled backwards into the room. Kenny quickly closed the door, sealing the statue in the room. 

"O-okay.. where to now, Stan?" Kenny and Stan examined the room they had just fell into. It was a larger T shaped room, with two doors at either side of them. According to the map, the door to their left was a dead end, and the door to their right led to an elevator. They had to take that elevator. 

"Okay, we have to do down that room," Stan looked at the door curiously. "Hey guys, this door doesn't have a button, it just.. has like a card slot." 

"That's for the key card James gave us, you moron-" Kenny was halted in his tracks as they all heard the door they had just come through open. Luckily Kyle hadn't torn his eyes from the door since it was closed. 

"That thing can opens doors?!" Kyle backed up, the statue was standing in the door way. 

"Kenny! Open the door with your key card!" Eric and Kyle maintained eye contact with the statue as Stan and Kenny fumbled to get the door open. They heard a beep and the door slid open, Kenny and Stan already slipping inside of the room. Kyle turned to run in the room but Eric gripped his sleeve.

"Maintain eye contact, you stupid Jew! Let's just slowly back up into the room then close the door.." 

The two boys backed up, straining to keep their eyes open. They rounded the corner to get to the door, and they heard scrapping concrete as the statue left their sight. 

"Fucking hurry he's on the move!" The two boys fell backwards in the room, and for a split second, no eyes were on SCP-173. He managed to get up to the door frame, and thankfully not inside the room. Kyle screamed, and scrambled to get away from the door. 

"Kenny!! Close the door with the key card!" Kyle's voice was hoarse with all this screaming. The door beeped as Kenny swiped the card through the slot, and the door closed.

They were safe.. for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected cause my laptop decided to make certain keys on my keyboard die. Such as the fucking space-bar. So now, until I find a solution, I'll be writing on my phone.


	6. Pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After managing to get away from SCP-173, the boys now have to go down an elevator to the lair of the plague doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We'll finally get an SCP that can talk! I love how this SCP's voice sounds. His voice actor did a great job, so if you have never heard the ol' doc talk, look up his voice clips from the SCP Containment Breach game! He's SCP-049!

"That was a close one.." Kyle got up from where he was on the floor. The room they had went in was small, and only contained an open elevator. There was a little sign next to the elevator, which said "SCP-049" along with an arrow pointing down. 

"Uh, Stan do we have to go up or down in this thing?" Kyle examined the map with Stan. 

"Down. We have to go down. To that SCP, whoever that is."

"Don't we have the document to it, hippie? We can just read what it is." Eric looked at all his friends, waiting for one of them to pull it out. Kyle reached into his pocket and fished out the four documents, finding the one with the matching number. 

"Oh, SCP-049 is the plague doctor. He can kill us if he touches us, and he has a zombie army probably." Kenny made a face of uncertainty. 

"Are we sure we wanna go down here then?"

"We kinda have to Ken," Stan pointed to the map, showing Kenny, "there's an elevator that goes to a different section of the facility down there." 

"God fucking damnit. Alright, is everyone ready to head down?" The rest of the gang was silent. Kenny rolled his eyes and went into the elevator, waiting for his friends to get on.

The others got on and Stan Pressed the elevator button, closing the doors and sending the elevator down to the doctor's lair. 

When it opened, they were meet with a dark round hallway, the lights were barely lighting up anything. They were glad they had brought flashlights. 

Eric stepped out of the elevator first, feeling brave. He was met with a dank, disgusting smell, causing him to hold his noise. His voice was the smallest of whispers. "Aw dude, it smells like something died down here!"

"With this 'army of zombies', I wouldn't be surprised.." Kyle stepped out of the elevator second, shining his light down the hall, seeing a door at the end of it and a turn to the right. The door seemed to have no way of opening. 

Stan and Kenny came out last, all four boys were holding their noses. The smell wasn't that bad, but it sure was very unpleasant, enough to stop breathing through their noses. 

"Guys, we should be very quiet.." Eric whispered so quietly, it was almost hard to hear what he was saying in such a quiet place like this. 

"Yeah, especially since we don't know if that SCP has escaped or not.." Kenny walked down the hall, leading the others behind him. 

They all stepped lightly down the halls metal floors, making sure that their footfalls remain silent. They could all feel their hearts pounding out of their chests. 

As they reached the turn in the hall, they slowed and shone their flashlights down the hall. On the right wall was a huge metal double sliding door, similar to SCP-173's door. It was open, along with a normal door on the left wall. Poking out of the normal door was a corpse on the ground. 

"Well, now we know what smells so bad.." Eric whispered. Kenny walked carefully forward, towards the double sliding doors, careful not to touch the corpse. Once he got to it, he peered inside. 

There was some machinery on the sides of the room, and a glass wall with a door towards the back of the room, and the door was open. Kenny assumed that's where the SCP was held, and that mean it had escaped. 

Kenny returned to the others. "Bad news, the thing escaped. I don't see anything in there." They boys all exchanged scared glances. 

"So theirs a chance we're down here with it?" Stan hissed. Kenny nodded, and all his friends faces had turned pale. 

"Oh god, what if it's just hiding in the shadows and knows we're here?" Kyle's body started trembling. They needed to get out of here as fast as possible. 

"Okay uh, this room is kinda shaped like a U, and there should be another elevator once we turn the other corner down there." Stan lead the way this time, walking carefully yet quickly towards the end of the current hall they were in. 

They reached the other corner and turned down it. Surprisingly, they haven't come across anything yet, and it seemed very suspicious. They got to the elevator, only to find that it was powered off. 

"Shit!" Kyle hissed, hitting the button to the elevator a thousand times though it didn't open. "Stan, is the elevator switch down here?" Stan examined his map, and nodded. 

"Yeah. That open room in front of the containment chamber has a generator switch for it. We have to go back, come on." They all walked to the corner again. As they turned, their flashlights illuminated a figure standing in the hallway in front of the generator room door. They were dressed in a black leather robe with a hood other their head, and a brown sack tied to their waist. 

The boys froze and their faces drained of color. The figure turned around, and their face was a white plague doctor mask. Grey eyes seemed to almost glow behind the mask. Even though there was no way of telling by facial features, the boys could tell he was smiling by the look in his eyes. 

"Well greetings, young children." His voice sounded hushed and had an English accent, and it almost sounded like he was talking through some kind of echoy filter. None of the boys spoke, and instead sat in a terrifying silence. 

"My, you boys are quiet, aren't you? Is it because you fear me? Foolish children." Eric cocked an eyebrow at the SCP. 

"Why wouldn't we fear you? You can kill us!" 

"Ah no, not kill. _Cure._ I can _cure_ you. From the Pestilence." Kyle made a face of confusion. 

"Pestilence? We're all perfectly healthy! Well, most of us." Kyle said with a quick glance at Eric's tubby form. SCP-049 closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, tisking. 

"No. I'm afraid I can sense the disease in all of you. Now come here children, I must cure you to stop its spread." SCP-049 started walking towards the boys with an extended hand, aiming to touch them. Panic filled their brains and quickly their legs set into motion. 

Kenny ran at the SCP, feeling brave, and just before the hand could make contact with him, he dropped and slid in between the doctor's legs. SCP-049's eyes widened, and he whipped around to face the dirty blonde teenager who was getting up quickly. 

"You're an agile one, aren't you." SCP-049 charged at Kenny again, who was moving quickly towards the generator room door. That's when the corpses on the ground began to reanimate. Kenny skidded to a stop, face to face with a zombie. 

"Jesus Christ!" Kenny barely dodged the zombies' attack. While SCP-049 was distracted and had his back to them, Stan lunged forward, plowing his body into the doctor's. SCP-049 fell to the ground with a thud. Stan stepped over the SCP quickly, and helped Kenny distract the Zombies. Luckily they were slow moving, and easy to avoid. 

"Kyle! Cartman! Get to the generator!" Stan yelled out as he pushed a zombie to the ground. Eric and Kyle gunned for the door, basically leaping over the plague doctor. However the doctor was able to grab Kyle's leg with a painful grip, causing Kyle to let out a loud yelp. 

"I am the cure, you mustn't escape from me. You'll just spread the disease to the rest of the world." The plague doctor pulled on Kyle's leg, dragging the teen closer while also helping himself up off the floor. 

"Eric!! Fucking help, his grip is strong!!" Eric whipped around and glared at the SCP. Eric slammed his body against the SCP, knocking him to the floor once more, loosening his grip on Kyle. 

"Don't you fucking touch him, you plague bitch!" Eric took Kyle's arm and they both ran into the generator room. The plague doctor wasn't far behind them. He had gotten up from this second knock down pretty quick, though he decided to focus his attention on the two teens struggling with his zombies. 

Kenny and Stan were having a pretty easy time with the clumsy and slow moving zombies. The plague doctor walked up to them, and Kenny's eyes widened. 

"I see you've met my patients. You too can be cured like them.. if only you didn't resist." The doctor spoke in a menacing tone, and he quickly gripped Kenny's wrist and pulled him forward. 

"Let go of me!! I don't have any fucking disease!!" Kenny struggled against the SCP's grasp. With his free hand, the plague doctor snapped his fingers and the zombies all tackled Stan at once. They then held Stan up, holding him in place. 

"I'm afraid you all have the pestilence. Now just let me cure you." SCP-049 reached his hand out to grab Kenny's neck, but Kenny was able to hold his hand back by the wrist. The amount of struggling against his cure cause a bit of rage to seep into the plague doctor. Something that went against his usual calm manor. 

Back in the generator room, Kyle and Eric were struggling finding the switch for the elevators power. The room was cluttered with papers and useless boxes. There was some machinery to the far side of the rooms walls, but none of it contained the switch. 

"This is fucking hopeless, we're gonna die down here, Stan and Kenny are struggling.. damnit!" Eric punched the wall in frustration. Kyle was moving boxed and shining his flashlight behind shelves. 

"Eric, I get this is hard but we can get out of here faster if you help me look." Eric grumbled and shone his flashlight along the walls of the room for the tenth time since they entered the room. Kyle's flashlight caught a glimpse of something metallic behind a large box cluttered shelf. 

"Hey Eric! Help me move this shelf!" Eric came over to Kyle's side and helped lift the heavy shelf away from the wall. There, on the wall, there was a switch on the wall. A sign above it was labeled "elevator power" and it was currently switched off. 

"This is it!" Kyle reached for the switch. 

Back in the hallway, the plague doctor was furious with the boys. He pushed Kenny to the floor with a loud thump. 

"I am sick of you boys resisting my cure! You _need_ it. Or you'll face the consequences to the disease!" He now faced Stan, who was helpless in the arms of the zombies. The doctor approached him, with one hand extended and another opening the brown sack tied to his waist. 

Kenny scrambled to his feet and attempted to pull the doctor away from Stan. SCP-049 whipped around to face Kenny, and attempted to touch his neck. 

"Oh Christ!" Kenny yanked himself away from the doctor's touch. 

Suddenly, there was a whirring sound in the walls and ceiling, and the lights got brighter. Kyle pulled the generator switch to on and they exited the room. The redhead then rushed over to Stand side, and carefully pulled his friend away from the zombies clumsy grip. Stan dug around in his pack and pulled out a kitchen knife they had packed, and he lunged at the zombies, aiming for their necks. 

"Don't you dare use that against my patients!" SCP-049's voice was slicked in rage, and he gripped Stan's wrist, yanking the dark-haired boy away from his zombies. Stan yelped. He acted quickly, changing hands the knife was in and slashed the blade towards the plague doctor, who expertly dodged the small blade. With a swift thrash of his arm, Stan was thrown to the ground by the doctor. 

Eric then stepped into action, snatching the weapon from Stan's grasp and headed for the zombies, which were now aiming for Kyle. 

"Hands off the kosher meat!" Eric angrily yelled as the slit open the throat of the closest zombie. The cold blood squirted in the air, startling Kyle as he barely avoided being sprayed in the face by it. 

"Holy shit!" Kyle backed into the wall, watching as Eric slit the throats of the remaining zombies. An angry plague doctor approached Eric, and the larger boy thrust his knife towards the doctor's stomach. The blade was stopped a few inches from the stomach of the doctor. SCP-049 had a tight grip on Eric's hand, and the brown haired boy looked up with wide eyes into the cold grey-blue eyes of the plague doctor. 

"How dare you infected folk come down to my chamber and murder my staff!" SCP-049 was yelling in Eric's face, causing the larger boy to wince in response. All of the zombies were dead, and so now it was 4 against 1. However that 1 could kill with just a touch of his fingers. 

With a hard push, the doctor slammed Eric's body into the wall, pinning him there by the hand weilding the bloodied kitchen knife. Eric's head throbbed as he strained to get free of the doctor's strong grip. 

"Fucking hell, guys, help me! Kyahl!! Someone!!" A surge of bravery went through all the boys at once, and simultaneously Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all lunged for the cloaked figure, pulling him away from the brunet. Eric was free from the doctor's grip, and put away his knife. 

"I'll go start the elevator, push him down then come when I yell!" Eric ran down the hall and turned towards the now operational elevator. Pushing the button rabid fire, he watched as the sound of screeching metal echoed through the halls. The elevator opened. 

Eric yelled down the hall, signalling his friends that the elevator was ready to go. All three boys shoved the doctor to the ground and ran to the open elevator. The plague doctor was back on his feet and chasing after them in a matter of seconds.

"Push the button, push the button!!" Stan yelled as they all tumbled into the elevator. Eric didn't know which level to press, so he just slammed a fist down on the level below them. The elevator doors screeched shut, and a thump could be heard as the plague doctor slammed his fists onto the elevator door. His muffled yells could be heard as the elevator descended with an ear piercing whine. 

"I'll get you! I'll find you! Don't think you can escape my cure!!" The voice faded out of ear range as the elevator descended further and further down. 

"Eric, you pushed down? You fucking R-Tard we were supposed to go back up!" Kyle pushed the brunet, voice laced with venom. 

"Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know?!" Eric yelled, face getting red with anger. 

"Guys, now is not the time to argue! When the elevator stops, we have to be ready to face whatever we may come across." Kenny's words pierced the heated energy and caused the elevator to become quiet as they descended. 

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. However right when it opened, the elevators lights turned off again. The boys were hushed when they came to a large dark room, and they heard sounds of distant footsteps and nasally breathing and growls. They were not alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably shorter than the last, but I hope it suffices!


	7. With Many Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elevator is broken yet again and they are stuck on the wrong floor. Only way for them to get out is to find a way out, and avoid whatever is down there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you are enjoying this story! I was reading some earlier chapters of this after posting them and I realized how many fucking grammar and spelling mistakes there are and I'm sorry. I don't exactly proof read ^~^' I might go back and fix some spelling in older chapters

The boys stood in the elevator, not daring to step out of it. It was extremely dark in the room, they couldn't even see their own noses. The room was alive with sounds and smells. In the distance, heavy footsteps could be heard, along with the sounds of nasally breathing and growls. 

Whatever was down there with them sounded hungry. As their eyes adjusted, Stan spotted the glint of a laminated peice of paper on the ground. Curious, he picked it up, and using the dim light of Eric's phone screen, the boys read the document. 

_**SCP-939** _

**_Object Class: Keter_ **

**_SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predators. Skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red. Each of their four limbs end in three-fingered claws with a fourth opposable digit. Their heads are elongated, and devoid of vestigial eyes or eye sockets. Though they cannot see, they are sensitive to heat and sounds. SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imi-_ **

The rest of the document was ripped and drenched in blood, preventing them from reading the rest. 

"Okay, this is some good information. We know relatively what they look like, and we know to be quiet." Stan whispered in the most hushed whisper. The other boys nodded in agreement, and Stan lead the way, carefully tiptoeing out of the elevator. 

The room is extremely dark, and the smell of rotting bodies fills the air. Kyle nearly gags from the smell alone. Using only the dim light from Eric's phone, they slowly walk through the dark basement, being careful to avoid the growling and snarling noises. 

With the dim light, they catch a glimpse of a red tail turn the corner, and Stan gasps. The other boys look at him with shock, and Eric hurriedly looks for a hiding spot. A voice pierces through the silent darkness. 

"Hello? Where are you?" The voice sounds scared, but the boys hide behind two crates. They look at each other's faces, fear on each of their faces. Eric opens up google on his phone so he can type, and he shows his friends what he typed. 

_**is there a gard down here?** _

They read the message, and Stan grabs the phone from Eric's hand to type a response. 

**_Guard* but I don't fucking know dude, I feel like my heart beat is going to alert those damn things._ **

Kenny grabs the phone now, typing a message into the browsers search bar. 

_**i could go out to the guard** _

Another voice pierces the silence, causing the teens to jump. 

"Where did you go?"

All teenagers had wide eyes filled with fear as they listened to the heavy footsteps of the creatures and the sounds of their slobbering, growling mouths. The sounds of their footsteps seemingly getting closer and closer to their hiding place. 

One of the creatures sounded as if they were right next to the crates they were hiding. Their breaths hitched in their throat, but Kenny was brave. He quietly stood up and peeked over the crate. The other teens looked at the dirty blonde in shook, wondering if he was fucking crazy. Kenny got a good look at the creature. It walked on four legs, and it's structure was a bit similar to a crocodile, but more off the ground. Just like the document says, it has a lack of eyes. Spikes run down it's spine and large red teeth are visible from it's gaping mouth. It's skin is red, looking almost like bare muscle. The voice rang out from the silence again. 

"Ah, there you are." Kenny's eyes widened when he realized the voice was coming from the creature. He crouched back down and grabbed Eric's phone, typing away. 

_**the voice is coming from those creatures, and the ripped part of the document would have said "imitates voices" or something** _

Eric looked at the typed words with wide eyes. Kyle and Stan's reactions were about the same. Though they were shocked and scared, they were also relieved, because that means that they only have to deal with those creatures. 

They waited until the one right by their hiding place walked past, and the teens quietly exited the crates. Tiptoeing through the large room, they avoided running into other crates or even worse, those creatures. They came across a hallway and hesitantly walked down it. They could hear the footsteps of one of the creatures right in front of them, and they hoped it was walking away. 

Stan noticed something glint on the floor, and he went to check it out. It was a pair of night vision goggles. He showed the others and they all smiled with victory. Too bad there was only one pair. Stan put them on and he was able to see everything, which meant he now had to slowly lead the group around this hell maze. They were walking a few feet behind one of the creatures, having to stay absolutely silent. Kyle was surprised the sound of his racing heart hadn't alerted the creature already. 

There was a T split in the hallway, and the creature turned left. Stan halted his group, and looked down both halls to see their options. The left hall seemed to just loop around to where they just were, while the right hall seems to lead to a room with crates in the middle of it. And also what seems to be another one of those creatures. They went down the right hall, hoping to find some way out down there. 

An instance of SCP-939 was patrolling the area, walking around the large crates in the middle of the room. They had to slowly walk around the crates, far from the creature to be able to traverse the room. One one side of the room was a switch labeled "section B". Stan decided it was a good idea to make their way to that switch and flip it, hoping it would open up another area in the facility. The sound of a loud door opening somewhere down where they were echoed through the nearly empty rooms as he pulled the lever. The teens all glanced at each other, wincing from the loud noise. 

They exited the room and went back down the left hallway to be able to loop into the beginning room. Along the way, they found a guys severed hand. It smelled disgusting as it had started to rot. Eric typed a message into his phone's search bar. 

**_we should take the hand. It could be useful._ **

Kyle looked at Eric with a "what the actual fuck" expression, wondering if the facility had some sort of negative effect on the fatass. Noticing the look he got from his friends, Eric typed out an additional message, explaining why. 

**_in case we come across a door that needs dna to open_ **

Kyle mouthed the word 'oh'. He was still disgusted at the thought of them taking the hand with them, though I guess they'd have to if they were to come across a palm reading door. Eric volunteered to carry the rotting piece of human in his backpack, and they continued on their way down the hallway. They entered the beginning room again, and Stan noticed that a large metal door on the far side of the room was now open. Stan signaled his friends to follow, and they all slowly creeped to the large door and peered inside. 

The room was similar to the others they were in. A maze of crates with 939 specimens patrolling the areas. However, at the far side of the room, there was a potential elevator door. The group of teens inched closer to it, carefully avoiding the talking creatures. Their words were scarily convenient to what they were doing. They would say things like "where are you?" "Hello? Is anybody there?" "Ah, there you are." "W-what is that?" "Where am I?" And they would also sometimes scream, solidifying the fact that who they are trying to imitate is in danger. Each time they spoke, it made the teens blood run cold. 

When they were close enough to the elevator door, they realized that it was not powered. Stan mouthed the words "god damnit". They had to search for some sort of power switch. Stan lead his group of friends to a hiding place so they could discuss their next course of action. Eric took out his phone so they could chat using the phone's browser. Stan typed first. 

**_the elevator doesn't have power, we have to find a power switch._ **

Eric rolled his eyes as he read the text. He was tired of this places mazes, halls, and endless switches. Though it made sense, to make the facility have a confusing layout. That way the creatures, or trespassers like them, could get easily lost within the building and the employees who know the layout can escape. The teens all looked at each other, not wanting to move from their safe spot to find the switch. It would be best for one of them to go out and flip the power switch, that way they wouldn't all die if they were to fuck up and attract the unwanted attention of the SCP's prowling the place. Kenny sighed, knowing what they were all thinking, and grabbed Eric's phone to type his message. 

_**i'll go out and find the power switch. it's the safest option if i go.** _

Stan and Kyle looked at their blonde friend as if he was absolutely crazy. This was a suicide mission, to go out into the danger fields alone. Eric nodded, motioning for the blonde to go and the rest of them to stay put, protected by the crates. Stan handed Kenny a few things, such as the night vision goggles, the map, and they key card they had, just in case he would need it. His heart pounding out of it's chest, Kenny got up, and tiptoed out from behind the large crates. He equipped the night vision goggles and scanned the room. None of the creatures were nearby, and the path to a hallway on the left side of the room seemed to be free of any obstructions. The blonde made a dash for it, moving quickly yet quietly. 

Kenny made his way down the hallway, walking slowly and taking light, quiet steps. So far, the hallway was clear of any creatures. The SCPs seemed to have left the halls and were in the rooms.

The hallway led to a room containing four of the fucking creatures, all patrolling the power switch like guard dogs. Kenny was glad they didn't all come, cause there was enough to kill all four of them. Kenny entered the room, keeping a low and quiet profile, hiding behind the towers of crates stacked in the room. The creatures didn't seem to notice the blonde come into the room. Kenny sighed a quiet sigh of relief, the scanned the place for a way for him to get to the switch. The things were everywhere in the room, patrolling around and in front of the power switch. He'd have to somehow make the creatures go away in order to get past them. 

Kenny crouched down and searched within his backpack, searching for something that might work. He grabbed the water bottles he had packed and stood up. Rearing his arm back, he threw the water bottles down the hallway and listened to it crash down onto the floor. The 939 specimens perked up, looking towards where the sound came from, and they all went over to investigate. The ones who were patrolling the other areas also heard the sound, running to were Kenny went to investigate. 

Kyle looked at his other friends worryingly as they watched the creatures rush down the hallway that Kenny went down. Eric expected the worst, and that Kenny had made a clumsy mistake, leading to his death. He pulled out his phone and typed out a message. 

**_Kenny is probably gone, we have to find another way out._ **

Stan looked at the brunette shocked, and he shook his head. He snatched the phone from Eric.

**_Hell no, those things are on high alert. i am not leaving this safe zone unless we know for sure_ **

Kyle nodded and looked into Eric's hazel eyes in a begging kind of way, hoping to get the larger boy to agree to Stan's words. Eric sighed and rubbed his temples. He nodded, slowly, and sat back down. They waited in silence for any sign of Kenny. 

Meanwhile, Kenny was still hidden behind crates as he he watched nearly 100 specimens gather at the source of the noise. He was mesmerized by the sheer amount of those creatures as they snarled over the water bottle, trying to attack and consume it. Snapping out of his daze, Kenny stood up and tried his best to quietly run to the switch. He flipped it successfully, and the other teens knew this when the elevators light switched on. However, the switch made a loud bang. 

Kenny's heart speed up as he heard the loud heavy footsteps of the creatures now heading towards him. A horde of specimens entered the room, racing with gaping mouths and sharp teeth towards Kenny. The blonde screamed, running down the room and towards the opposite hallway. The creatures were chasing after them fast, and Kenny didn't know if he was fast enough to outrun them. He made his way through endless halls towards his friends, screaming the whole way there. 

The other boys heard Kenny's screams and the roars of the specimens. Stan got up, urging his friends to follow suit and he raced towards the elevator, spamming the button. 

"Stan hurry up!" Eric screamed, his voice cracking as the sounds of the creatures got closer and closer. The elevator finally opened, and they waited inside for Kenny. Kyle peaked his head out of the elevator and screamed into the dark room. 

"Kenny! Hurry! The elevator is open!" Kenny was now running down the last hallway towards the room, the creature inches away from him. 

"Press the button! Send the elevator!!" Kenny screamed, his voice hoarse. The teens looked at each other confused. Kenny wouldn't be able to make it if they were to send the elevator up. Another yell pierced through the snarling and growling of SCP dogs. 

"Press it now! I'll make it!!" Eric slammed his fist on the elevator buttons, and the door started closing just as Kenny entered the room. He barely managed to dive into the -closing elevator door, the sound of the specimen slamming into the door right afterwards. The SCP-939 specimen wasn't done. It managed to get a claw through the door and tried to keep the elevator from going up. 

The sound of the metal creaking and the gears trying it's hardest to fight the monster's hold was deafening. More claws fought their way into the doors, prying it open more and more. The teens screamed, fearing for their lives. The creature managed to get it's head through the pried open gap, and chomped ferociously at the air, attempting to chomp on a leg. It managed to bite a small chunk of Eric's leg, and he screamed, kneeling down in pain. Kyle fumed, and stomped his foot in the creatures face repeatedly. It let out a defeated growl as it fell back from the elevator. 

They finally started ascending. They could finally talk normally again. 

"Fuck! That asshole tore a chunk off my leg!!" Eric screamed, holding his bleeding calf in his hands. Kyle kneeled down next to him, and tore a chunk of his sleeve off. He wrapped it tightly around the larger boys wound, acting as a temporary bandage. 

"There. Better?" The redhead asked, and the brunette nodded. The elevator stopped and opened up. Kyle helped Eric up and they left the elevator, looking around.

They were now in a large room, with some sort of water pipes towards the back of it. Stan looked at the map, looking confused. 

"Know where we are?" The dirty blonde asked. Stan shook his head, examining the map closely. They heard a distant distorted laugh. Kyles blood ran cold, and a black substance dripped from the ceiling. They looked up and noticed a black spot of a sludge-like substance was forming on the ceiling, and from it dropped a dead and decomposing body. 

"Gross dude!!" Kyle yelled as he covered his nose from the smell. The others were staring at the stain on the ceiling in shock and horror. Eric was the first to speak up. 

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?.."


	8. Radical Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dropping rotting corpse's from the ceiling isn't the only trick this new SCP has up his sleeve. Let's just say Stan's gonna go on one hell of an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter is going to be a bit longer than all of the other ones. There's also going to be a lot of focus on Stan in this one. I hope you all enjoy this story so far! And I hope I'm writing the SCP's okay. I love feedback, so please, comment what you think about it! <3

Stan's gang were still staring up at the black sludge spot on the ceiling where the decomposing body had fell. All were frozen in fear, just thinking of the horrors that could await them in this new encounter. Kyle sifted through the pages of SCP's they had collected, not being able to identify the thing they were about to deal with. Then, a laminated paper dropped from the sludge hole above. Kenny walks up to the paper, wiping off the black sludge that was caked onto it. The slimy yet sticky substance burned his skin when he made contact with it. The document was of the SCP they were presumably dealing with.

**SCP-106**

**Object Class: Keter**

**Description: SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the "rotting" quality is observed in all forms. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into it's pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket.**

**SCP-106 causes a "corrosion" effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106.**

**SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of it's corrosive mucus.**

"That thing looks fucking disgusting.." Kyle pointed out, holding in a gag. 

"No shit sherlock, it says it's in a decomposing state." Eric retorted. 

Kenny looked back up at the black sludge on the ceiling again. The only thing that had dropped from it was the decomposing body and the document. The dirty blonde furrowed his eyebrows. "It's messing with us." He said calmly as he approached the body on the floor. "It dropped this to scare us and then informed us about what it is."

"I mean, the document did say it likes to toy with it's victims." Stan whispered, still terrified. Eric nodded, examining the corrosion spot on the ceiling. 

"Well fuck him. If he hasn't come out to grab us already, then he probably doesn't care. I mean, there's probably plenty of facility workers hiding around that he can find." Eric walked away from the sludge, going towards the nearest door. Stan looked at his map, they were all tired, scared, and ready to go home. 

"Uh, Cartman, you're going the wrong way. Map says this door will lead us closer to the exit." Stan said as he pointed, walking towards the door opposite to where Eric was headed. The larger boy scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning around to join the rest of the group in the maze of doors and hallways. 

As expected, the door led to yet another long hallway, with rooms at the side. The map showed that they had quite a few hallways to go down. Most of these halls didn't contain anything important. A few were labeled to have a "tesla gate", and so Stan made sure to look out for whatever that could be. 

They walked down the hall silently. They still hurt some screams somewhere else in the facility now and then, and even a few gunshots here and there. They had wished they had a greater weapon than just a few kitchen knives. They don't know how much time has passed, they don't know if they have been in that hell hole for just a few minutes, hours, or even days. Eric was starting to get hungry, as were the rest of the boys. Kyle cursed internally for not thinking to pack food. He should have known better, they were going into the woods and they could have gotten lost then starved to death. Now it seems they're going to get lost in a maze of hallways and doors and starve because they didn't pack anything to eat. 

One hall after another, it never seemed to end. Every supply closet they came across, they went through. All they could find were spare batteries and torn documents. Nothing edible, nothing super useful. Eric was starting to sweat. It wasn't hot in the facility, it was rather chilly in fact. However, all this walking and fear of being attacked by another SCP was causing him to drip sweat from every part of his body. 

"Jeez Cartman, cool off before you flood the whole place." Stan said, disgusted as he wiped his hand after pocketing a battery Eric had found. Eric scrunched his nose and stuck his tongue out at Stan. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and they continued on their way. The next hall had a tesla gate in it. A electric gate that would kill you if you weren't careful. It didn't look activated, and so Kenny walked on over to it. With a loud, deafening buzz, it activated right before Kenny passed through it. 

"Damnit Kenny! Be more careful!" Kyle warned. He examined the gate. Kenny was still near it, so it was still activating and firing a wall of powerful electricity, however there was about a second of time where there was no electricity. Watching the pattern closely, Kyle timed his jump. As soon as the electricity stopped flowing, he jumped through the arch, barely avoiding the next zap. 

"JESUS CHRIST KYAHL!!" Eric screamed, gripping his chest with pure white knuckles. The redhead merely shrugged, then looked for an off switch so his friends could safely pass. Unfortunately there was no such switch. They all had to time the jump just like he did. 

"Fuck, there's no switch! Just run through like I did!" Kyle yelled from the other side of the hallway. Stan nodded, watching the pattern of the bright electricity carefully. It's either time this just right or have a risk of potentially dying. With a deep breath, Stan ran through the gate, also barely missing the next charge. Kenny was next, and he managed to get through as well. 

Now it was Eric's turn. He stood, looking at the arch and trying his best to watch and time the strikes of electricity, but he couldn't focus. He didn't think he'd be able to make it. 

"Come on Cartman! It isn't that hard!" Kenny yelled from the other side of the hallway. They all watched Eric in anticipation, waiting for him to finally leap or run across the arch. Kyle sighed frustratingly, furrowing his brow angrily. 

"God damnit Eric! Just run through the damn thing already!" 

"I can't! I won't make it!" Eric screamed, backing away from the arch. Kyle sighed, stepping closer to the arch. 

"Yes you can damnit. Want me to help you cross?" Kyle asked in a less angry tone. Eric looked into the green eyes staring back at him, and nodded. Kyle timed his jump and leaped through the gate to reach Eric. "Okay now follow my lead, it's not that hard. You just have to time your jump so you don't get electrocuted." Kyle held onto Eric's arm as they waited for the perfect time to jump. 

"Now!" Kyle scream as he went to leap, but Eric stayed put, causing Kyle to stay in place. "Eric when I leap you have to as well." Kyle said, sounding annoyed and just done with the tesla gate. Eric silently nodded, looking ready to jump now. 

"Okay, now actually jump when I say so." Kyle said, watching the gate buzz as he waited for the perfect gap to jump again. The gap came, and he jumped with Eric by his side. They both made it to the other side of the arch, unharmed. 

"Jesus Christ I never want to do that again!" Eric was out of breath, hunched over. Stan rolled his eyes and looked at the map. "Well too bad, we have two more to go through up ahead." Stan said as he walked towards the door at the end of the hall. Eric grumbled and kicked the floor. He really didn't like having to pass through the tesla gates. 

The next room contained yet another tesla gate. This time however, each of the teens were able to make it across with no issues. An eerie feeling crept up the back of their necks. it was strange how they hadn't come across another SCP yet, it was almost suspicious. Moving onto the next room, they came across another short hall, this one having a pair of restrooms on the left side of it. Eric sighed a sigh of relief, and ran into the male's restroom. As soon as he entered, he screamed. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all looked at each other, worried, and hurried into the bathroom. There, in the middle of the floor, was the rotting corpse of a facility guard. 

"Oh sick!!" Kyle screamed, covering his nose. "God, it feels like we can't go give minutes without coming across a rotting corpse!!" Kenny walked over to the body and examined it. It seemed as though it had been there for a while, probably one of the first people to have been killed during the breach. Either that, or he had been touched by SCP-106's corrosion, yet again teasing the teens to their possible fate. 

"I'm gonna search his body. He's a guard, he could have some important gear on him." Kenny announced as he started patting down the corpse, feeling for any items. 

"You're gonna do it with your bare hands?!" Kyle yelled, looking sickened to the stomach. 

"What else is he gonna use, genius?? Plus, we are in a bathroom. If the water is running, he can clean his hands after." Kyle rolled his eyes at Eric. The blonde couldn't find any weapons on the body, they had all either gotten lost or perhaps taken by someone else. The only useful thing he found were some medical supplies, things like bandages, pain pills, and anti-septic creams.

"Oh we can use this stuff to better fix up Cartman's leg." Kenny said, showing his group what he had found on the body. Kenny grabbed the bandages and removed the make-shift bandage on Eric's leg. Eric winced, squirming around from the pain as the blood soaked cloth peeled off his wounds. The redhead put some anti-septic cream on the wound and then wrapped the gauze around it. 

"There, that's much better than a dirty piece of cloth." Kyle stood up and walked over to one of the sinks, cleaning off the fabric and cleaning his hands. Eric looked down at his now nicely wrapped wound. 

"Alright boys, I think we should go now. Would probably be bad if we were to stay in one place for too long." Stan took out his map again, examining the paths they could take, and it seemed like the next door would lead to an intersection, and then finally an elevator that leads to heavy containment. It seems that in heavy containment, they would have to pass through more halls to be able to get back up to light containment, and even closer to their destination. 

Walking out of the restrooms, Stan lead them to the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. As they stepped into the intersection, a black sludge spot started forming on the ground. Stan stopped in his tracks, causing all of the other boys to stop and stare as the spot grew larger and something started poking out of it. They heard the same distorted laugh they heard when the body dropped from the ceiling as SCP-106 came out from the corrosion spot. 

"Fuck! I knew something like this was gonna happen!" Eric screamed as the boys turned around and ran back the way they came. SCP-106 chased them, laughing the entire time. He was slow, but he could go through walls and doors to inch ever so closer to them. Their hearts were pounding inside of their ears, and then they reached the hall with the tesla gates. 

"Aw fuck, we have to time this shit with him chasing us?!" Eric groaned as they quickly leaped through the gate. 

"Just shut up and run, fatass!" Kyle yelled. Once they were all past the gate, they looked back to see what SCP-106 would do when faced with the gate. Instead of going through it, he went into the wall on one side of the gate and started to come out of the wall next to the boys, nearly grabbing Kyle. 

"Fuck!! Run!!" Stan yelled, and they all turned and ran down the next hall, and passed the second tesla gate. They then reached the room they had started in, with the huge corrosion spot on the ceiling and the rotting corpse on the ground, which looked more rotted than before. Kyle and Stan stopped for a moment to gag at the smell, but they kept running, aiming for the room opposite to the one they had just come out of. 

Stan was the furthest behind the group, he was running one second but then his foot hit the rotting corpse as he tripped over it. He was now on the ground, squirming in pain from the impact and from the corrosion effect happening on his right arm from falling in the mucus-like liquid. Kyle stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Stan. From the corrosion spot above, SCP-106 dropped down and picked up Stan. 

"Oh shit, Stan!!" Kyle screamed, his voice hoarse. He moved to run towards Stan, but chubby arms stopped him. Eric had his arms wrapped around Kyle's chest and arms, preventing him from running to Stan. The redhead glared angrily and the brunette, thrashing in his arms, attempting to free himself. "Let me go, fatass!"

"No, Kyahl! We have to keep running, we have to leave him behind!" Eric struggled with the thrashing Jew. Stan looked at them with worried and scared eyes. SCP-106 was still holding him tightly in an unbelievably strong grip, as if he wanted Stan to see the heartbreak in his friends faces as he was about to die. Kenny was now helping in trying to keep Kyle from running to Stan. The dark haired boy's eyes teared up. 

"Kyle, just go! It'll be better, I want you to survive! What will you achieve in coming to me? Nothing! Cause we'll both die and it'll just make even more people upset! Leave, run, please!" Stan's voice broke in the middle of his sentence, the weight of tears and grief tugging at his heart. Kyle looked into his best friend's blue eyes, his vision getting foggier by the second. He felt weak, like he could collapse at any second. He decided that Stan was right, it would be better if they just ran and left him behind. Wiping away his tears, Kyle stopped struggling and turned to run. Eric and Kenny followed suit. 

Stan looked up at the SCP, the smell of decay radiating off it's skin. He accepted he was going to die, and so he closed his eyes as they both started descending into a corrosion spot on the ground, and soon, everything went black for Stan. 

The other three boys continued running down endless hallways and doors, until eventually they could run no longer. Hiding in a supply closet, they all processed the loss of Stan. Kyle had it the worst by far. Him and Stan had been best friends ever since preschool. It was heart wrenching to know that he was now gone forever. Kenny and Eric exchanged glances. Kyle looked miserable, and they were worried for him. The brunette and dirty blonde approached the redhead with open arms, embracing him. The sincerity of the gesture caused Kyle to break, and he clung to his friends, loudly sobbing into their shoulders.

"Shh, don't cry, just think of it like this. Stan will be out of this hell hole of a facility soon." Eric said the words softly, stroking Kyle's mass of red curls. 

After a few minutes, Kyle calmed down, and they left the embrace. Kenny got up and searched through the supply closet, hoping to find some sort of food. He opened a crate and was happy to see canned food. They wouldn't be able to properly warm it up, but it would still provide sustenance. 

"Hey guys, I found some canned food over here." Eric perked up at the mention of food. Kenny brought over some cans that they could open without a can opener. There was things like fruit, vegetables, beans, and chili. They opened then and slurped them down like a drink. The fruit at veggies was fine not heated, but the beans and chili wasn't the best of experiences. It was coagulated, as how foods are when they're canned prior to heating. 

"We'll regain our energy, and I'll try to find a map of this place online. My phone's close to dying though.." Eric grumbled at his phone as he tapped away at the screen, searching. His phone was dwindling on battery-life, it was at a measly 8 percent, and it was draining fast as well. The screen turned dark before he could find a good map. 

"God fucking damnit. Well, there goes all our hopes. Fucking Stan had the damn map, he should have thrown us it." Eric fumed. They were lost and scared, hiding away in a musky and cramped supply closet. They were hopeless without Stan. 

* * *

Stan woke up, feeling dizzy and extremely disoriented. A nauseating feeling crept up his stomach as he vomited on the floor. His entire body ached, and he didn't recognize where he was. The room was a small circle, with a series of eight halls surrounding him. The sound of dripping caught his attention, and was startled to find blood dripping from his abdomen. He lifted his shirt to see large gashes in his skin, dripping with blood. 

_Holy fucking shit.. I have to get out of here before I fucking bleed out._ Stan looked down each of the eight halls. About three of them had dead bodies in it, so he decided not to go down those. He picks a hall and goes down it, hoping for the best. He slowly limps down the hall, holding his abdomen in pain. He sees flashes of SCP-106's face and hears it's distorted laughter, but he doesn't care, the pain is too much for him. 

He suddenly falls, releasing a hoarse scream. Hitting the ground with a thud, Stan groans and looks up. He's on a really thin path, the surrounding area just full of blackness and surrounding him is a unless fall to his death. Stan catches a glimpse of something moving, and looks up to see a large black pillar swinging cross the path, coming towards him. It narrowly dodges hitting his face as he sits up, his heart pounding in his chest. Slowly getting up, Stan starts to limp across the narrow path, watching the pillar closely, careful not to get hit by it. 

The walk across the path was slow, and he nearly got hit by the pillar multiple times as it swung across the path. He finally reached the end, and there was a black, seemingly bottomless hole on the floor for him to jump through. _I don't know if I should jump down this.. there's no other option though.. ah, fuck it, what do I have to lose?_ Stan closed his eyes and jumped down the hole. He blacked out soon after falling. 

He wakes up again, hearing distorted laughter again. Everything is foggy in his mind as his body slowly wakes him up. Everything hurts and he's yet again disoriented. A breeze goes down his back and he looks around. He's on a giant pillar with a staircase leading down it and the stairs have no railing. Not to mention the pillar is so high that he cant see the bottom at all. Gulping down all his fear, Stan takes slow and shallow steps down the stairs. 

Stan's heart pounds out of his chest as he slowly walks down the spiraling stairs. Each step feels as though the staircase will collapse. Distorted laughter can occasionally be heard all around him. The SCP is laughing at his suffering, his pain, his torment. "Do you like playing tricks on me?!" Stan screamed, but no answer came. He fumed, feeling lightheaded and weak from blood loss. 

Some of the stairs up ahead were cracking and chipping from the base. This did not make the dark haired boy feel good about continuing. His knees shook and clanked together as he stepped carefully onto the weaker bits of stair, terrified it would break. Each step make the material creak and squeak, cracking even more as he went down. The stairs crumpled as he walked over them, little bits of the unknown material falling into the bottomless abyss. More and more of the stair chipped as he walked over it, until eventually a good chunk of the stairs in front and behind of Stan fell away, leaving him trapped on the small chunk of stair that was left. 

Panicking, Stan looked around for a place to go, but he was high in the sky, with no other platforms in reach. He started hyperventilating as he looked over the edge of the tiny stair he was trapped on. He saw nothing but a black abyss below him. If he were to fall, he wouldn't know when he'd reach solid ground. Distorted laughter rang through his ears, as though the SCP who had trapped him here was laughing at his suffering, laughing at the boys panicking. Stan cursed to himself for tripping over the rotting corpse as they were escaping. He hoped the best for his friends, hoping that they did not come across any other incidences in their escape. Stan started to sob, only making the distorted laugher in his ears louder and more hysterical. He wished out of this cursed place, he wished safety for his friends, he wished death for himself so that he didn't have to be this SCP's play thing anymore. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Stan saw the SCP that had been laughing at him show his face through the wall to Stan's right. It was grinning, and a leg came through the wall as well. The SCP slammed it's foot down on the stair that Stan was on, making it crack a little. Stan let out a blood curdling scream, only making the SCP grin more, showing it's rotting teeth. 

"Fucking stop that!" Stan yelled with panicked eyes. Distorted laughter seeped through the rotted lips of the SCP, as it stomped repeatedly on the remaining stair, causing it to slowly crack and chip away. Then, it broke off, and Stan into the black abyss. The only thing he could hear was his own screams, and the loud, hysterical distorted laughter. Everything faded to black once again. 

He again wakes up, back in the room he started in. Back in the room with the eight halls. 

"Fuck, not again.." He looked down each hall, deciding which one would be the best to go down. They all looked the same, however some of them had papers on the floor. He went into one of the halls to grab the paper. It was just a note left by someone who was here before, and the handwriting was too frantic to read. Not to mention it was also stained with blood, which would have made it impossible to read anyways. 

He put back down the note, deeming it useless. Stan went back the way he came, back into the main circular room. He looked down each hall again, and just went down one. And again, he fell into a seemingly black abyss as he reached the end of the dark hall. 

Waking up to the smell of rotting flesh and gunpowder is never a good sign. Stan's entire body hurt more than it already did, and blood was pooling underneath him. He lifted his shirt and his three wounds were still there, and maybe a bit larger than last time. He then noticed his ankle was bent weirdly, with a few deep scratch marks on it. Stan looked around. He was in some sort of trench, resembling those dug in wars. Smoke bellowed into the air in the distance, with a smell of burning bodies coming with it. The sky was gray, and he could see that along the top of the trench there where planks of wood, almost like a bridge along the top. 

Suddenly, the ground shook. From the sky came a loud noise similar to a plane flying close overhead, and Stan looked up to see a large bird-like creature flew overhead. He didn't know if he should be hiding from it, but he decided to anyways. Hobbling on his ankle, Stan went under the first bridge in the trench and waited for the bird to pass. The shaking caused from the booming sound made Stan's head ache.

Once the bird was past, he hobbled on over to the next bridge, waiting for it to come across again.

"This is so stupid.." Stan groaned, feeling tired. He just wanted out of the Pocket Dimension already, and he would take any means necessary to end the hellhole he was enduring. 

The bird came again, flying overhead. The force of it flying shook the ground so hard that Stan fell over, hurting his ankle more in the process causing him to let out a scream. Loud distorted laughter rang through his ears, making his head pulse with pain. It was becoming too much to handle, all of the pain at once. Stan got back up on shaky legs and started running through the trench, regardless of how painful it was for his legs.

His eyes were closed and his hands were pressed to the sides of his head trying to elevate the pain. He opened his eyes for a split second to see that he was inches away from a hole at the end of the trench, and he couldn't stop himself from tumbling over the edge. He fell into the hole, his vision yet again fading to black. 

He woke up on cold wet metal. A buzzing florescent light blinded him, causing him to close his eyes. He got up, eyes still closed and realized that some of his injuries were either gone or lessened. Stan slowly opened his eyes, letting them get used to the bright lights that were shinning down on him. He didn't know where he was, the room was bright, not dim at all like the pocket dimension. He was in a circular hall, the walls were made out of metal, similar to those in the facility itself. Confused, Stan looked to each side of him. The hall was short, and at each end of it was a metal door with the SCP symbol on it. A sense of hope filled Stan's chest, and he ran to one of the doors, blood still dripping from underneath his shirt. He pressed the button on the side of the door, expecting to see endless halls and rooms, cause then he'd know he was out. 

The door opened with the familiar hiss of hydraulics. Stan's joy and hope fades as he's faced with a door opened into a black void. 

"This.. this was all a trick.." Stan whispered to himself, wanting to cry and curse the SCP who dare mess with his emotions like this. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see the SCP-106, grinning and laughing in that distorted voice. The SCP started to walk closer to Stan, the ground and walls corroading where he touched. Stan backed up, only to fall into the open door leading to a black abyss. 

This time he didn't pass out. He kept falling until the doorway was out of sight. In complete darkness, he fell. Stan looked down and saw a floor approaching at high speeds, and he braced for impact. 

The ground hit hard as Stan felt his bones bend under the pressure of his own weight and speed of the fall. He screamed, and distorted laughter rang through his head, amplifying the pain caused to his head from the fall. 

Stan pushed his body to get up, even though it hurt like hell to. His arm wasn't broken, but his bones definitely weren't okay. He couldn't tell if they were fractured or just bruised, but he didn't care. He took a quick look around, and realized he was back to the blackened and corroded rooms. 

Above him were dozens of boxes floating in the air, and the room smelled of rotting flesh. Covering his nose, Stan ran out the only exit as fast as his aching body could let him. He went through a tight hall, and found himself in a room similar to the second one he was in. There was a thin path with a black cylinder traveling back and forth across it. Stan was enraged, he had enough of this SCP messing with him. 

"God damnit, just let me out of here!!" He screamed as he started running across the thin bridge. He didn't care if he got hit, he just wanted out. Surprisingly, he didn't get hit at all while running. There was yet another hole leading into darkness. Stan plunged into it without second thought. 

* * *

Stan's entire body ached, though he wasn't bleeding as much as he was. He looked around, and he realized he was surrounded by white walls, similar to those before he got captured. 

The room was small, with some supply boxes stacked along the wall. There was a total of two doors in the room, one with an SCP sign next to it. It read **SCP-106**. 

Stan's eyes widened. He looked around and opened the door behind him, and was thrilled to not see a black void. He decided to look into the supply boxes before leaving, but found nothing useful except for a black keycard. He took it and left the room, and started the long journey of finding his friends, if they were still alive. 

He was weirdly glad to be back in the endless halls and rooms of the facility. His wounds were still there, and though the bleeding had lessened since he was in the Pocket Dimension, it was still enough to make him feel a bit woozy. Stan was determined to find his friends, and get out of the hell that is the endless halls of the SCP Foundation. 

Stan came to a T-shaped room and was ecstatic to find a med kit in a small compartment on the wall. He took it out of the small box and opened it up, aiming for the antiseptics and bandages. He patched up the wounds on his abdomen, and any other injuries he had. He saved some of the medical supplies to carry around incase the gang needed it when he found them again. 

He wasn't sure where he was headed, as each door was a surprise for what was behind it. 

Kyle, Kenny, and Eric were halls and halls away from Stan. They traversed slowly, not wanting to run into anymore hazards. They had no idea where they were, as when Stan was dragged into the Pocket Dimension, he had the map with him. They passed by multiple abandoned security check points, some that were inaccessible to them because of the level of card they had. They have come across more dead bodies than they could count, some with the same corrosion effect caused by SCP-106, some with twisted necks, likely caused by SCP-173, and some other horrendous looking bodies, mutilated beyond recognition. 

They came across yet another security check point, and decide to try their keycard in the slot. The door buzzed, not allowing them access. 

"God damnit! How many of these doors are not gonna work with our current fucking keycard!" Eric screamed as he kicked the metal doors. The checkpoints consisted of two metal doors with and LED screen on top displaying what they were going to enter. It also had two windows, showing what was on the other side of the door. Kyle was looking through this window, and he swore he saw someone walk past a hall on the far side of the room it lead to. 

"Hey guys, I saw someone in there!" He started banging on the glass, hoping to get their attention. 

"Kyahl, stop! What if it's a guard or SCP?!" Eric tried to pull the redhead away from the glass, but the Jew persisted on this. 

"I don't care if it's a guard, if it is they'll just kick us out, and I want out of this place!" Kyle banged on the glass harder, screaming into it. Kenny liked this idea, and started kicking the metal doors as well. "You guys are fucking insane!" Eric yelled. Kenny looked at the brunette, and held out his hand. Eric looked confusingly at the dirty blonde. 

"Give me the keycard." 

"What the fuck? No!" Eric held it closer to his chest. Kenny gripped Eric's arm, trying to pry it away from his chest. 

"Give me the fucking keycard!" Kenny screamed, pulling harder on the chubby boy's arm. Eric eventually gave way, and the card was now in possession of the blonde. Kenny turned back to the pair of doors and continued kicking, along with repeatedly swiping the keycard to cause the doors to make a loud beep of denial. 

Down the hall on the other side of the checkpoint, Stan heard all the commotion. He was going to ignore it at first, scared it was just an SCP messing with him, but something told him he should go check, just incase it was his friends. Turning around, Stan made his way towards the room he had walked past not too long ago. The loud bangs, beeps, and shouting was coming from. When he peeked around the corner of the doorway, he saw the familiar face of Kyle banging his fist on the glass. Stan's heart filled with joy, he entered the room and went over to the checkpoint doors.

Kyle saw Stan through the glass and nearly screamed. "Stan!! I saw Stan! He's alive!!" All the boys backed up from the doors to look out the window as Stan approached the keycard slot. 

"He got out of the Pocket Dimension?" Eric said in surprise. 

"He's not gonna be able to open the door, he didn't have a keycard on him!" Kenny said. Kyle looked hopeful still. 

"Well, maybe he found a better one when he got out?" Kyle said, watching Stan through the glass. Stan pulled the black keycard from his pocket. The checkpoint made an approving beep as he slid it through, and he walked through the doors to his friends who all hugged him. 

"I thought you were a goner!" Kenny said as they all hugged Stan tightly. 

"Heh, yeah, me too. H-hey, easy on the hugs. They hurt." The three other boys released Stan. 

"What happened while you were gone?" Kyle asked, eager to know what horrors his best friend had to endure. 

"Well, I passed out after he dragged me into that sludge, and I woke up in a fowl smelling and dilapidated looking place. It was like a mess, I was constantly passing out and waking up in different places after falling so many times. It was weird. And then the bastard tricked me by making a room that looked like the facility, but when I opened the doors, it was a black void." Kyle was staring at his black haired friend in horror. 

"Jesus! That sounds terrible!" Stan nodded and got out his map to determine where they are. Once he got his bearings on the map, it turns out they're way off track. Kyle, Kenny, and Eric must have been wandering for ages, looking for the way out without a map. They had a lot of halls and rooms to go through, as well as a couple elevators to go into. It also seems they might need a hazmat suit for later on. They can start searching for that since they're off the beaten path. 

"Wow, seems like you guys got yourselves hella lost. Alright, come on, we gotta go this way." Stan took the lead, taking them in the opposite direction of the checkpoint doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed how I wrote 106! He's a very interesting SCP indeed. And he's pretty damn creepy to look at, especially his original picture, so don't go looking for that unless you're fine with that. I also hope I described his Pocket Dimension well enough. I was going based off the game SCP: Containment Breach. Each room I described (to the best of my abilities) are actual rooms you can encounter in the game. :)


	9. Possessive Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come across a mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mma start writing once sentence chapter summaries, just to make the chapter more mysterious, as the SCP Foundation is supposed to be! :)

Each hall looks the same. Each door looks the same. Each room looks the same. They didn't know when they'll ever find the exit. Who knows, they could have already passed it a million times. Eric didn't trust that Stan was reading the map right, and he couldn't get help from his hacker friend because his phone died, and he didn't bring the charger. Things were looking quite grim. They've been walking for ages, and still haven't found a hazmat suit. Stan also says that they're still not on track with where they were before he got captured. 

"God damnit Stan, just admit that we're fucking lost!" Kenny screamed. He couldn't deal with the repeating halls anymore. The entire facility was quiet, not a single scream or gunshot could be heard. Everyone else must have been dead, which meant that they were in super danger. Every SCP would be searching for them, as they would be the only ones left. 

"We're not lost, Ken! I got this. The rooms and halls are labeled above the doors, don't you guys pay attention?!" Stan angrily pointed to writing above the door they were about to go in, which read "IT 05". This meant it was a T shaped room with a total of three doors, and that's exactly what it was. "These numbers and letters are also labeled at each door on this map. I know where I am. We were just way off the beaten path." Eric narrowed his eyes at Stan. 

"I don't trust you with the map, y'know." The black haired boy looked at the brunette and just shrugged. He knew where he was going. 

Each time they passed a supply closet or office room, they looked through each box, self, and drawer, hoping to find a hazmat suit. It seemed like they wouldn't be able to get through the facility without it. The reason they needed it is because it looked like there was a outbreak of some disease in the second half of the facility. There was an elevator that would lead to the containment chamber of this disease, and they needed the hazmat suit to re-contain it and make the second half of the facility accessible. If they could only find one, that would work since they only needed one person to go in and contain it, to make it safer for everyone else to come through. It was in the second half of this facility where Gate B was, their goal. 

They came to a hall that had two ways to go. A flight of stairs and a normal door. There was a sign next to the door that read "SCP-035" and an arrow pointing down. Kyle examined the stair case and looked back to his friends. 

"Do we have to go down here?" He asked. Stan checked the map, and he shook his head. 

"Nah, that's just an SCP containment chamber." Stan looked up from the map at his friends faces. 

"I think we should go down. There might be a hazmat suit down there, and it'd be better if we looked anyways." Eric said and he looked down the staircase. Kenny shook his head. 

"No, absolutely not. I have a bad feeling about it." The blonde turned away from the staircase. Kyle rolled his eyes. 

"It can't be any worse than what we've already been through. Come on, it might have essential stuff." Kyle started to walk down the stairs, along with Stan and Eric. Kenny sighed and followed them down. 

It was a large flight of stairs, as it felt as though they were walking down it for hours. All the way at the bottom of the flight of stairs was a door with a sign next to it. It read out the SCP number again, showed a picture and stated it's object class, which was _**"Keter".**_ The object was a mask. It was white in color and it looked like those old-timey comedy masks from theaters. It looked like a black substance was leaking from it's orifices. Stan slid the keycard, and they all went inside the room. There was a large glass pane showing the inside of the containment chamber, and another door leading into that containment chamber. It seemed the only way to open that door was through a three-man button press. 

There were many boxes and filing cabinets in the room, and they all went for a box or drawer to look through. The containment chamber behind them seemed empty, so they didn't worry about it, until they heard a knock on the glass. They all turned around to see a man in an orange prison jumper wearing the mask that was depicted on the sign outside. Most of his head and neck were covered in the black liquid that leaked from it's orifices, and not to mention he seemed to be decomposing. 

"What the fuck!" Kyle screamed, pointing to the man. 

"Hey! Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I was a prisoner here, I know the layout of this place!" The man said, stepping closer to the glass so he was almost pressed against it. 

"Hell no! We're not gonna trust you with that mask on your face!" Stan proclaimed. The man cocked his head slightly. 

"Oh! You mean this mask?" He asked, pointing to his own face. He then laughed a little. "Oh poor things! This mask is harmless! It's just really, _really_ hard to take off! I stupidly put it on, and I've been trying to find a way to take it off for weeks. Just help me out of here and I can help _you get out!_ " The man sounded desperate. Kyle felt a bit bad for the dude, but he knew deep down that he could be lying. Eric stepped up to the glass, narrowing his eyes at the figure.

"Uh-huh, sure. You help us first then. Do you know where we can find a hazmat suit? We won't let you out until we find one." The man seemed to think for a moment, then looked at the boxes in the back of the room. He pointed to a particular one. 

"I think there might be one in that one. Get it and then let me free from this prison." Eric turned and opened the box, finding a neatly folded hazmat suit, though it looked extremely dirty. He shoved it into his backpack, making it very bulky. 

"Alright boys, lets roll." Eric called out as he turned for the door. The man banged on the glass, frustrated. 

"Hey! You said you'd let me out! I can help you out of this place, is this not what you desire most?!" The boys looked at the man behind the glass. Stan then glanced at the map in his hands. 

"Uh, we don't need help. We have a very detailed map here." Stan held up the map then continued stepping towards the exit. The man then banged so hard on the glass that the sound of the impact made their bodies shake. The glass however, did not break. It must have been bullet proof. 

"You need my help in other aspects! Let me out or die from the other SCP's in this place!" The man was yelling now, and the mask changed from a comedy one to a tragedy one. Though it honestly looked more angry than tragic. The teens were now shaking, scared of the man behind the glass and were frozen in their tracks. The man banged on the glass again. 

"Don't just stand there! Press all three of these buttons at the same time, let me out and I will help you!" The man basically growled his sentences. 

"How will you help us now?" Eric asked, trying his best to hide his fear, and trying to play his acts of manipulation. What they didn't know were that two forces of powerful manipulation were playing face to face; Eric and the mask.

"Since I look like an SCP, they will suspect I'm using you for something, and then leave you alone. Every single one of them." The mask changed back into a comedy mask instantly, and Eric thought about this offer for a while. It would be helpful, to have something that could keep the SCP's away on their side. Most of them were still suspicious about the man's true intentions. Eric shrugged and looked at his friends. 

"Let's let him out I guess." He flipped open the protective covers to the buttons. Kenny glared at Eric. 

"Are you fucking serious Cartman?! We can't trust this dude!" Kenny yelled at the brunette, and Eric just rolled his eyes. Stan came over and helped Eric press all three buttons at the same time, allowing the door that led into the chamber to open. The man limped out of the door, his body more decomposed than they thought it would be. Eric winced at this, and Stan gagged. Kyle wrinkled his nose, and Kenny seemed to be the only sane person left. 

"Does that hurt?" Kyle asked, pointing to the rotted spots of flesh showing through the man's clothes. The man looked down and chuckled. 

"Oh not at all. I just had a little run in with SCP-106, that's all!" As the man said this, some of the black liquid secreting from the mask dropped onto the floor, corroding the spot, rotting it away. It didn't corrode the same way that SCP-106's does, it just melted the tile floor like acid. Kenny seemed to be the only one to notice this drop of liquid. 

"Did no one else see the liquid drop from this dude's mask? It burned a fucking hole into the ground!" Kenny pointed at the small spot on the floor. The three other boys looked down, examining the spot. The man laughed yet again. 

"You are spastic, aren't you blonde child? That has been there for years. It was an accident some scientists had, I saw it." Stan, Kyle and Eric seemed to believe the man's lie, making Kenny fume. They all left the room, walking back up the flight of stairs. Their new guests rotting body didn't have the most pleasant of smells, but at least they wouldn't deal with any more SCP's until they escaped. 

They were back on track once again, walking further and further away from all the SCP-035's chamber. Stan leads them door corridors and halls, and Kenny keeps a keen eye on the rotting man. The facility was quiet, more so than usual. They haven't encountered a single SCP since they started their journey with the man in the mask. 

"Say, been a while since we've seen an SCP, huh?" Kyle asked, looking to his friends faces. Stan thought for a moment then nodded. 

"Yeah, we haven't seen one since this dude came along with us." Stan said, pointing his thumb to the man in the mask. Eric nodded, looking around at the barren walls. He then looked back at the masked man and smiled. 

"Maybe that means that you really do keep SCP's away, huh?" Eric said. The man nodded, the comedy mask on his face seemingly smiling wider. Kenny widened his eyes at the masks movements. He didn't agree with everyone's statements. They actually usually don't come across that many SCP's while exploring the place. They've only every seen every SCP they've come across so far once. 

"No, it doesn't mean that at all." Kenny spoke up. All of his friends, including the masked man, looked at him, expecting him to elaborate as to why that wasn't the case. The blonde gulped, unsure as to how his friends will take his explanation. "I mean, don't we usually don't come across the same SCP twice?" He asked, his voice a tad bit shaky. Stan rolled his eyes, looking back at the map to check if they were still on the right track. 

"Yeah, but we've also haven't encountered anything new, have we?" Stan asked. Kenny shook his head, and decided to just keep quiet. 

The rest of the journey was quiet. Not much talking, nor were there any more incidences with SCP's. The masked man was acting a bit suspicious, and Kenny seemed to be the only one who noticed. He would walk up to security cameras along the celling. The only cameras he talked to were the ones that moved by themselves, and they always had a blue light while the normal ones had no lights. It also always looked like the camera would look at the man and listen. 

They were coming up to another "move-on-their-own-and-have-a-blue-light" camera, and just as all the other times, the man would slow from the rest of the group and whisper to it. None of the teens could hear what he was saying. The man leaned upwards towards this camera, and whispered just like all the other times. 

" _disable the elevator"_ was what he said. And from the other side of the camera, a computer SCP (which was SCP-079) followed his every command. 

They were getting closer to their destination. Up ahead was a door that would lead into a checkpoint, and within the checkpoint room would be an elevator that would lead directly to the source of the disease outbreak. They already planned out how this would work, Kenny would be the one to go down into the place and re-contain the disease because he volunteered to, and then supposedly an automatic cleaning protocol would get rid of the disease, making the checkpoint unlock and the area safe again. When they got into the checkpoint room, red letters flashed on the LED screen above the checkpoint doors, reading **_SCP-008 OUTBREAK: CHECKPOINT LOCKDOWN._** Stan walked over to the elevator, and the others followed. Kenny looked up and realized a camera with the same blue light was facing the elevator door, looking at it. When Stan pushed the button, nothing happened. He pushed it a few dozen more times then gave up, turning to face the masked man. 

"It won't work." Stan complained. The man looked at the elevator, then back at Stan. 

"It must be broken then. Don't worry! We can just take the long way. I know where it is, I can mark it on your map or you can just follow me if you want." Stan looked into the black empty eyes of the mask, then back down at his map. He handed the map to the man. 

"I hope you have a pen. Mark out the paths we need to take." Stan grumbled. The man pulled a blue pen from his pocket and drew lines, circles, and labels over the map, marking the doors, halls, and elevator they will eventually have to traverse through. Stan got the map back and started leading the group again, looking at the map closely as they walked back out of the checkpoint room. 

As they walked along their new path, Eric kept on complaining about having to piss, while the masked man walked a little behind the group, closer to Kenny. They were far enough to where they could still see and follow the others, but they could not hear each other unless they yelled a little bit. The man looked at Kenny as they walked, the mask looking more happy than usual. Kenny looked at the man, with a confused expression. 

"What do you want?" The blonde asked, narrowing his eyes at the masked man. 

"I know about your little "gift". It's fascinating." The man said. Kenny looked confused. 

"What do you mean, my gift?"

"Your inability to stay dead. How whenever you die, you just come back and nobody remembers it." Kenny looked at the masked man in shock. The only person to have ever somewhat knew of his ability to come back from death was Eric. 

"How do you know about this?" Kenny asked, suspicious. The masked man chuckled. 

"Oh, I know lots of things. And I also know how much it hurts you to see your friends forget you died." The masked man was tugging at the sensitive places in Kenny's heart. He didn't want to listen to any of it, but he also wanted to talk for ages, since this man knew of his ability. "I also know how much you want to exploit this power to save your friends, or your little sister. What's her name? Karen?"

"I don't like how you know about this.." Kenny said, feeling scared of the masked man. 

"No need to fear me. I just know a lot of things. Go ahead, tell me your struggles." Kenny thought for a moment, not wanting to converse any further with the man. But he again thought of how great it would feel to get some of this stuff off his chest. 

"You're right, I don't like how no one ever remembers that I die. Not even my parents seem to take notice. I think it's a curse, and I wish I could just get rid of it."

"But you would regret getting rid of it if you could. Because you rely on it so much to save others." The masked man spoke with certainty.

"You're right, I do.. so I really don't know what to do about it. I just wish everyone would remember, that way I'd feel better about it." Kenny sighed, feeling the weight of those words lift from his shoulders. He looked at the masked man with a less suspicious and weary expression.

"Maybe you aren't so bad." Kenny said, feeling a chuckle wanting to escape his lungs. 

"You're not so bad yourself." The masked man chuckled. Kenny wondered to himself for a bit, then looked back up to speak again when the man cut him off. 

"I feel as though a sense of trust is being brought upon us." The man said. Kenny laughed quietly. 

"I was just about to say the same thing." The man looked at Kenny once more, then sighed. 

"I suppose I trust you enough to share my true identity." The man said calmly. Kenny looked confused. 

"What do you mean your true identity?"

"I'm not a human. By that I mean, this is not the human speaking. I'm the mask. The thing this place calls SCP-035."

"How did you get on that body then?" 

"The human put it on. I am in full control over his body."

"That's kind of disturb-"

"I'm just using it to get out of here. He's not dead and will wake up after I leave him, but with injuries like these, he might be soon. He got these injuries from a run in with SCP-106."

"That's still a bit disturbing."

"Yes, but it's better than how this facility treats it's prisoners."

"How does it treat the prisoners?"

"Well, all of the prisoners, also known as D-class personnel or 'D-boys' for short, were prisoners in normal prisons. This place gets prisoners who were either on death toll or life sentenced. They then are used as lab rats, tests subjects to the ever growing database of SCP's, it's how they find out what a thing is and what it does. Don't you agree that me taking his body away from that hell is better?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Still kinda weird though."

"Hmm, yes indeed." The group, led by Stan, were flying through the doors and halls thanks to the knowledge that they'd be safe in the presence of the masked man.

After a while of walking near each other, the mask cleared it's throat, trying to catch Kenny's attention. The blonde looks over to the masked man. They are still far enough so that the others couldn't hear their conversation. 

"I want to offer you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want to leave this rotting body behind, this human may die soon anyways. So, I want to leave it, and take on yours. I'll give you full control, I'll just be on your face." Kenny's eyes widened. This was a big offer, and he didn't know how he felt about it. 

"I don't know.. I don't know if I'm okay with that.."

"I understand. But consider this, child. With me on your face, the other SCP's will still leave your group alone, and they'll be protected from harm's way. Is this not what you desire most?" Kenny thought for a moment. 

"I mean, I do want to protect them, and I guess doing that would be really beneficial, but, I don't know."

"You'll still have control over your body. I won't chime in unless an SCP tries to confront us. Deal?" He held out the rotted hand of the D-class personnel he was controlling. Kenny looked at the hand, and shook it. He wanted to finally prove himself to protect his friends. 

"Good! I'm glad you complied. But Kenneth, I need you to not tell your friends about our arrangement, they'll never understand." Kenny nodded. "We're coming up to a bathroom soon, they'll want to stop and wash the hazmat suit. That's when we'll do it."

"Alright." Kenny felt a bit scared. He still didn't know if he was okay with it, but doing this would be the most beneficial thing to them right now. 

"Guys we're coming up to some bathrooms. Wanna wash that suit, Cartman?" Stan announced. Eric glanced at his own bag, remembering how dirty the suit was and nodded. 

Through the next door, they came to a short hall with some bathroom symbols on the side. Stan, Kyle, and Eric went inside. Eric took off his bag and pulled out the filthy hazmat suit to wash in the sink, while Stan and Kyle cleaned up any injuries they had and went inside the stalls to do their business. Kenny and SCP-035 stayed outside of the bathrooms. 

While unfolding the hazmat suit, an equally dirty laminated document falls out. He picks it up and washes it off so they can read it. It's the document for SCP-035. Seeing the paper in the brunettes hands, Stan and Kyle walk up to him to also read it. 

**SCP-035**

**OBJECT CLASS: KETER**

**DESCRIPTION:** SCP-035 appears to be a white porcelain comedy mask, although, at times, it will change to tragedy. In these events, all existing visual records, such as photographs, video footage, and even illustrations of SCP-035 automatically change to reflect it's new appearance. 

A highly corrosive and degenerative viscous liquid constantly seeps from the eye and mouth holes of SCP-035. Anything coming into contact with this substance slowly decays over a period of time, depending on the material, until it has decayed completely into a pool of the original contaminant. Subjects within 1.5 to 2 meters (5-6 feet) of SCP-035, or in visual contact with it, experience a strong urge to put it on. When SCP-035 is placed on the face of an individual, an alternate brain wave pattern from SCP-035 overlaps that of the original host, effectively snuffing it out and causing brain death to the subject. Subject then claims to be the consciousness contained within SCP-035. The bodies of "possessed" subjects decay at a highly accelerated rate, eventually becoming little more than mummified corpses. Nevertheless, SCP-035 has demonstrated the ability to remain in cognitive control of a body experiencing severe structural damage, even if the subject's body literally decays to the point where motion is not mechanically possible.

"Holy shit!" The three teens shouted at once, turning to face the door of the bathroom. SCP-035 and Kenny were still out there, and all of their hearts dropped. 

"Kenny!" Stan screamed as he dashed for the door. Kyle and Eric followed, after Eric had repacked everything. They burst out of the doors, and the corpse of the D-class Personnel that SCP-035 was possessing was on the floor, motionless, rotten, and maskless. In Kenny's hands, was the mask, and he was in mid motion of putting it on. 

"Kenny, STOP!!" Kyle screamed out, but they were too late. The mask made contact with Kenny's face, and his arms went limp. The black liquid dripped down his head and upper torso, rotting the flesh underneath it. 

"Fuck no! Not today!" Eric yelled as he ran up to Kenny and gripped the mask, trying to pull it off. It wouldn't budge, and Kenny's body suddenly jerked into motion, his hands suddenly gripping Eric's arms and throwing him off to the floor. Eric grunted out in pain, as when he was flown, some of the black liquid sizzled on his hand, rotting away some of the flesh. Luckily, it wasn't too bad. 

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan yelled, pointing to the now possessed body of Kenny. Kyle gasped, pointing at the body as well. 

"You bastards!!" Kyle screamed. SCP-035 laughed in Kenny's body, using Kenny's voice to communicate. 

"I see you boys have read my document?" He asked in a sly tone. He then reached for an exposed broken pipe at a near wall and ripped it of, wielding it like a weapon. SCP-035 yelled, running at the boys with the intent to hit them with his newfound weapon. The three remaining teens screamed, booking it down the hallway. 

There was only a few rooms until they would have to go down an elevator. There were no other branching paths, and SCP-035 was making sure they would be forced to go this way. Since Kenny's body was rapidly decaying, SCP-035 was slightly slower than the teens, trailing behind them as they all dashed madly through the halls. They soon reached the elevator, and SCP-035 was close behind them. They had to book it down the elevator. They crammed in and pushed the button, and the doors closed just as SCP-035 got to them. The elevator was heading down. 

Once the door opened, they were greeted with circular metal halls, very different from the white concrete walls of the floor above. There was a switch for the elevators power right next to the door, and Kyle flipped it so that SCP-035 couldn't follow them down. Stan looked at his map, and they seemed to be near the second half of the facility. Somewhere in this new maze of halls, doors, and rooms, there was another elevator that lead directly to the containment chamber of the disease. There, they could prevent it from spreading any longer and the checkpoint doors would unlock. And they would be one step closer to freedom. 

They just needed to find there way out of this metal maze, and Eric had a feeling they were not alone. Along the floor of the hall they were in, huge scratch marks covered the floor, and chunks of flesh and pools of blood filled those crevices. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short compared to the last one, but I hope it suffices! I don't know if you can tell, but I usually have a problem with pacing my stories, but I have gotten a lot better over the years! The pacing in some of the earlier chapters to my older work were terrible with pacing. What was supposed to be the conflict of the story was solved within the first fucking chapter, lmao. I will jump right in on writing the next chapter! :)


	10. Hard-To-Destroy Reptile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys come across a reptile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe people are actually liking this work! I also wonder how many South Park fans got into SCP from reading this and vise-versa. If you got into a new fandom because of this fic, please tell me in the comments! I would love to know <3

They looked around, the place was full of large scratch marks filled with blood. Some of the grooves in the metal walls where stained with blood. Bodies where strewn about, all of the, seeming to be guards or employees. Their guns and other weapons were either gone, or destroyed beyond use. The last expression on all of their faces was pure terror. Their hearts were going out of control. Eric looked to his friends with wide and scared eyes. 

"I don't think we're alone down here.." He said in a hushed voice, scared that whatever was down there might hear him. The boys moved carefully and slowly through the halls, watching as more half-eaten corpses and blood pools came into view. They follow Stan who has the map out, leading them in the right direction through the maze. It feels as though the mask was leading them to this place to kill them; some sort of sick death trap.

As they walk the halls, they have to refrain from breathing through their noses, as the smell of all the corpses was over whelming. They turned around corners, walked down halls and they even have to push aside bodies and large chunks of metal that had been ripped from the wall. So far the place had been completely silent, the only sounds being their breathing and and the soft sounds of their gentle footsteps on metal floors. Kyle piped up in a hushed tone, trying to whisper as quietly as possible, which sounded loud in the intense silence.

"Do you think whatever was down here left?" Eric looks at Kyle with a 'are you serious' expression. 

"Why the fuck would you think that, jew?" He said in a harsh whisper. 

"Well think about it. We have been walking and we haven't heard or even seen anything since we came down here. It may have left! And it would be a good thing if it did leave. I don't want to encounter it." 

"Kyahl, this place is probably massive. We could have just not come across it yet. It's as simple as that!"

"Well, fatass, this thing could also be massive! It probably is, have you seen the size of the fucking claw marks on the wall?" The two continued to argue back and fourth, however Stan was trying to listen to something, he thought he had heard talking. 

"Would you two please shut up already? I swear I heard a voice down this next hall!" The harsh whispering of the couple stopped, and they all stood in silence to listen for talking. Down the next hall, they could faintly hear two people talking. The people were also talking in a hushed voice, so the boys couldn't understand what was being said. 

Stan wasn't sure whether these people had heard them as well, but their voices was coming closer. Kyle's heart skipped a beat as he connected something. He turned to his friends with wide eyes. He mouthed "SCP-939". 

They had to be extremely quiet now, and so they went the other way to avoid the talking voices. Stan lead them again, through the bloody halls. 

They passed many corridors, many rooms, and some of the rooms they even looked in for supplies. Though nothing of interest was ever in them, just shelves of useless junk or small offices that were obviously left in a hurry. Seeing the offices in such a frozen state of distress was oddly eerie. Most of the contents on the desks were strewn about, the chairs pushed and papers everywhere. Some even had blood splattered in the walls, and half eaten corpses either in the chairs or near the door. 

As they were turning down one hall, they spotted far into the distance a greenish colored tail. From down the hall, they could smell rotting flesh, and they all froze. Though the tail was quite a few doorways down, it still looked massive. And it seemed to be only the tip of it. 

Far away, roughly the same distance as the tail, they heard a scream, followed by a loud roar, and the tail disappeared down the hall, followed by loud stomps and scrapes. 

Eric mouthed the words "holy fucking shit" to his friends. Kyle looked a bit confused and Stan looked shocked as well. The redhead looked around the hall they were in, picked up a tiny bone, dipped it in a pool of blood and started writing. He would communicate like this since Eric's phone was dead. 

_**Are we sure this thing is a 939?**_ He wrote in blood. Eric took the bone from Kyle, re-dipped it and wrote something underneath the words. 

_**yeah, wut else would it be?**_ Kyle snatched the bone again. 

**_The tail was green, aren't the 939 things red?_** He wrote, giving Eric a questioning look afterwards. Eric thought for a moment, then waved his hand at Stan to see his backpack. Stan turned around and Eric pulled out all of the documents they have of the SCP's, so see if anything matched what they could be dealing with. They all read carefully though each document, SCP-173, SCP-035, SCP-106, SCP-939, SCP-049, SCP-096. None of them depicted anything with a green tail. Eric, Kyle, and Stan had no idea what this thing was. They had no idea what they were up against, and that was dangerous. 

Stan picked up the bone they had been writing with and wrote out:  
 _ **We need to find a document for this thing**_

Eric and Kyle nodded. Stan took out his map, and they started walking off the beaten path towards every single room if they needed to. They walked carefully down the halls, avoiding the bodies and pools of blood. There were a lot of barrels in one hallway, which smelt of pure acid. A green sizzling liquid was leaking out of one of them. 

Each supply closet held nothing, each office held nothing. There were no SCP papers, nothing on what this thing could possibly be. They felt as though they had searched through every single room, every single closet. The look of the walls were starting to make them sick. A dull metal with blotches of dried blood. Kyle thought he was going insane, as he thought he had heard something sniff multiple times, something that wasn't human. 

They came up to a hallway with multiple closets, and they went and searched through each one. A lot of them held documents for incidents involving SCP's, and some of them the boys found interesting. Like how there was an SCP that was actually nice. It was called SCP-999, and it was just a little orange slime that likes to eat candy and tickle people.

They found nothing else of interest and went inside the second supply closet. There, on the floor was a document stained with blood. Luckily they were able to still read it, and it was a SCP document. It read:

**SCP-682**

**Object Class: Keter**

**Special Containment Procedures: SCP-682 must be destroyed as soon as possible. At this time, no means available to SCP teams are capable of destroying SCP-682, only able to cause massive physical damage. SCP-682 should be contained within a 5 x 5 x 5 m chamber with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant steel plate lining all inside surfaces. the containment chamber should be filled with hydrochloric acid until SCP-682 is submerged and incapacitated. Any attempts of SCP-682 to move, speak, or breach containment should be reacted to quickly and with full force as called for by the circumstances.**

**Description: SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment.**

**SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels may vary with it's form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted.**

As the boys were finishing up reading the document with terrified expressions, they heard heavy footsteps nearby. They all hold their breaths, turning around slowly. As whatever is walking towards them gets closer, they start to smell rotting and burnt flesh, as well as what appears to be an acidic smell. Eric and Kyle don't react to the smell verbally, but Stan seems to be having trouble keeping back his gags. Eric pokes his head out of the supply closet, and he sees a large creature turn the corner. It's now walking towards them. 

It seems wounded, very wounded, but it's walking as if nothing is wrong. It looks reptilian, and some of it's flesh is missing. Bones can be seen on it's legs, tail, and spine. Some of it's skull is visible, and it seems to have two eyes on each side of it's head. It stops for a moment and sniffs. It probably smells them, and it continues walking and sniffing. As it gets closer, the smell gets stronger, and Eric can see that some of it's flesh is rotted and burned from acid, and it's abdomen seems to be open. The ribs are visible and an organ is hanging out, about to drag on the floor. 

The smell gets too strong for Stan, and he ends up gagging, loudly. The creature stops and perks it's head up, trying to determine where the sound came from. Eric and Kyle give Stan a look, and they hear the creature stepping faster towards them. It calls out in a raspy voice.

"You little rats! Disgusting swines! You little fucking [REDACTED]" It charges towards the supply closet with a gaping mouth, and the boys take off running back where they came from. 

The run down the twisting metal hallways, careful not to trip over the many dead bodies along the way. SCP-682 was hot on their tail, and it was surprisingly fast for the amount of flesh it was missing. It slowly caught up with them, threatening to bite them and swipe it's claws at them. SCP-682 swipes it's claws out and slashes Kyle's back open. The redhead screams and tumbles, but before SCP-682 can grab him with it's mouth, Eric picks up Kyle and continues running. This causes the reptile to roar out in rage as it continues to chase them. 

As they run, they come across a hall with a few half full acid barrels. Stan picks one up and chucks it at the SCP, causing it to break on it's face and splash acid all over it. The acid sizzles on the reptile's skin, and some more of it's flesh burns away, exposing more of it's skull and neck. It stops for a moment and roars in pain, shaking it's head. The boys take the moment to run ahead of the beast, but it isn't long until the creature is close behind them again. 

"It's gonna be hard to lose this thing!" Stan called out to Eric as they ran. Eric seemed to be getting tired from running and carrying Kyle. 

"Throw more barrels!" Kyle called out, looking at the creature's regenerating flesh as it ran towards them. Stan picked up another barrel and chucked it again. This time, SCP-682 grabbed the barrel with it's mouth and chucked it back towards them. The boys screamed and narrowly dodged the dangerous liquid. They decided throwing the barrels of acid was a bad idea and a waste of time. 

They ran as fast as they could, but 682 was still hot on their tail. 

"I can do this all day, idiots!" The reptile called out before tearing a small chunk of Stan's arm off with it's mouth. The black haired boy screamed out in pain, holding his now bleeding arm. As they ran past rotting corpses, 682 would sometimes pick one up and consume it. Consuming the bodies seemed to quicken the regeneration of the beast's burnt flesh, making it quicker. 

They turn down a hall and in the distance they see a corpse. This one was different though, as a pink liquid was splattered on the walls and floor around the corpse, and a crate with the words "Dr. Wondertainment's Bubblebath Bonbons!®" holding some kind of pink candy was next to it. Stan quickly thought of what to do, and as they reached the candy, he picked up the crate and threw it. 682, blinded by it's rage-state, caught the crate and ate it, including the candy inside. The reptile laughed, grinning at the boys. 

"Did you really think a crate of fucking candy can-" The reptile's eyes widened and it looked down at the pink liquid dripping from it's wounds and orifices. The body of 682 began to bloat and expand as more and more fizzy pink liquid leaked out. The boys realized what was about to happen and ran down the hall. 

They heard the creature mumble the word "shit" before an explosion was heard. Chunks of the creature went flying in all directions, and a massive pool of blood and pink liquid was on the ground. The boys narrowly dodge the flying chunks of lizard flesh landing near them. 682's head landed near the boys. It still had a small bit of it's torso and arm. Nearly it's entire skull and some ribcage were exposed, and it still had a few eyes. The eyes glared at the boys, and 682 clawed at the ground, crawling towards them. 

"You disgusting rats.. just wait until I regenerate.. I will fucking consume you!" SCP-682 growled as it tried to get close enough to bite the boys. Stan and Eric ran, and Eric was still carrying Kyle. They ran until they found a supply closet to hide in and get their bearings. 

Eric tended to their wounds while Stan looked over the map to find out where they were and where they needed to go. It seemed as though they were close to the elevator they needed to get to. After they were all patched up, they left the closet and hurried on their way. They moved quickly through the halls, scared to come across the reptile again. 

They came across a lot more bodies, claw marks, tesla gates and decontamination chambers. However they haven't seen or heard SCP-682 since their first encounter with the beast. They assumed that was because the reptile was still regenerating enough to be able to walk properly again. 

The boys turned down a hallway and saw their destination in the distance. A white elevator against the brownish-grey metal looked weird to them, but also very pleasing. It would be nice to get out of the metal halls, as it smelled of rotting flesh and acid everywhere. They got into the elevator and Stan pressed the button. The doors closed and they made their way up into the next sector. 

"According to the map, we're gonna have to walk down even more endless halls before we get to the disease's containment chamber. Which apparently requires yet another elevator as well." Stan looked at the map, figuring out the pathways they would have to take. Eric groaned at the mention of walking. 

"Dude, we've been walking all night, my feet are fucking killing me. Would it be that bad to just sit and rest in a bathroom for an hour or two?" Eric asked in a whiny tone. Kyle glared at the brunette. 

"Yes, it would be bad, fatass. Staying in one place for too long is terrible. Something could find us and we would be dead, you idiot. I thought you were the expert on this place!" Kyle argued. Stan looked at them both with an annoyed expression. 

"Guys, we don't have time to fight. Just stay quiet, okay? We can try to find a bathroom up here and rest for a few minutes, but no more than 10 minutes, got it?" Stan firmly said. Eric furrowed his brow, but nodded. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They were greeted with white walls again, and they had quite a bit of walking ahead of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another short chapter, and I'm sorry for that :( I will attempt to make the next chapter a bit longer, though that might be hard since not much is happening. Don't worry though, I believe the last chapter is going to be pretty long, so that should make up for it :) hope you enjoy!


End file.
